A Legend of an Alchemist
by AlphonsetheAlchemist
Summary: Twilight Princess. Wolf Link is injured and the only one who can help Midna and him is a young Alchemist. Soon Wolf Link is cursed and cannot become human again, and again, the only one who can help him is a young Alchemist that was sent back in time.
1. Chapter 1

The Legend of an Alchemist

Chapter 1: A Wolves Curse

Link, with Midna on his back, stalked, in the night air, the unsuspecting moblin that had terrorized a village. Link was, of course, enraged to find the children of the village scared out of there wits after the moblin stormed threw the town, ax in hand, and stolen many goods and royalty. That is why Link was in his wolf form now, getting revenge for the terrified people of the town. Midna said to continue on the journey, and not worry about one measly moblin. But, we all know that the kind-hearted Link would not stand for something like that.

As Link approached the moblin from behind, he could hear the heavy breathing coming from the monster as well as the pounding from this own heart. He was about ten feet from the creature, then he crouched, aimed, and pounced at the creature with a mighty bark. But before he could reach the monster it turn and revealed a evil face of a Poe with a scythe in his hands. "Link!" Midna screamed, but it was to late. The mighty hero Link was knocked to the ground, spear in his chest, blood pouring out.

Midna shook with fright as she tried desperately to pry the fainted body of her before the poe could hurt her as well. The Poe was upon her and raised it's scythe above it's head, ready to strike. "NO!" Midna shielded her face with her hands as the scythe started to reach her.

But suddenly, a flash of blue was sent across the ground and stopped in front of the poe then it shot a hand made of rock out of the ground and stopped the scythe in mid swing. "What?" Midna stared at the hand that just saved her life with amazement. "Hey!" a voice in the distance called. The poe and Midna turned in the direction of the voice. "Didn't your mother ever teach you to not to mess with people who are smaller than you?" Out of the darkness came a boy with golden hair and eyes, he clapped his hands together and the blue light appeared again as the boy pressed his hand to his arm and created a sword out of steel. "So you might want to fight with me!"

"Ha!" The poe wheezed. "if what you say is true, then your to small as well."

The boy's eye twitched. "You'll pay for that!" And the boy charged.

Earlier that Day…

"Damn map, this is stupid…" Edward glared at the map in his hands with annoyance. They, him and his brother, were supposes to be investigation an old temple in the forest, but they couldn't figure out the map. "Brother," Alphonse was really getting tired of waltzing around the forest not knowing if they were getting closer or further from the temple. "Maybe we should find someone to help us."

"WHO? THERE'S NO ONE HERE!" Edward was getting very impatient and wanted to get this over with. Suddenly he noticed something. He immediately crouched and wiped away leaves from the ground. "Brother," Al crouched beside him. " What are you doing?"

'Look!" Ed pointed along the ground. "An old path!"

Edward rushed along the narrow path, his brother stumbling behind him. "Wait up!" But Ed kept on charging taking no notice of his brother. Edward suddenly stopped short. In front of him was a vine covered temple, with a triangle symbol over the door.

Excitement rushed over Ed as he marveled over the enormous temple with glee. He had finally found it. But the only problem was- "How do we get in?" Alphonse questioned. "I guess we could try the door."

"Brother," Al sighed. "This is a temple that has been here for centuries, no one has entered it for centuries, and why do you think that is? No one was ever able to open the door. That's probably why someone called the military to investigate it, because they couldn't get in. So why in the world do you think the door would be unlocked-"

"Al, the door's already open."

"….well….that's strange." They walked in and looked around, it wasn't very festive, that's for sure. There seemed to be nothing in there except two statues at the front. "Aw," Ed whined. "I was hoping for- wait! What's that?"

Ed pointed to the middle of the temple, there was, what looked like, a sort of small statue. But as they got closer, they saw that it was a sword sticking out of a rock that had the same symbol as the sign on the front door. "A sword, how cliché." Ed snickered. There was ancient writing on the floor that said that the temple was rebuilt after decaying to the point of crumbling, but the sword always stayed in the small condition. He was about to reach out and touch the sword when Alphonse cried out. "Oh no! I forgot my pack outside, I'll be right back, Brother." Al walked outside and Edward turned back to the sword. It had a royal blue handle. And the same golden triangle was printed on it. _what does this symbol mean? _Ed thought a he lowered his hand on the hilt. Suddenly a glow came from the symbol on the sword. Edward jumped back as the whole sword started to glow. He could here cries from Alphonse outside. Suddenly, he heard a clock dinging, the walls of the temple began to shake the whole temple started to glow. Edward felt his vision going blurry, he fell over, and remembered no more.

Edward's eyes shot open and jumped up and looked around. _where did the temple go?_ He was standing in a grass fill courtyard, it had decaying rocks that formed an outline of a rectangle. _The temple?_ _What happened?_ He looked back at the sword, but the sword was no longer there. All that stood there was the stone that it was in._ What?_ Then he jumped with realization. "AL!" He called, and ran to where the entrance of the temple was. "AL! AL? ARE YOU HERE? ALPHONSE!" But all that stood there was the two statues that seemed, almost, younger looking? _Where am I? _He looked up at the sky, it was night time and the stars and moon were out. _Alphonse, where am I?_

Edward wandered away from the temple, rubbing his arms to fight the cold air. He quietly called for Alphonse, hoping that anyone would answer. Suddenly, he heard a cry. "LINK!" Edward ran towards the voice, not caring who it was. There was a path and on the path was an evil creature looming over a small girl trying to pry herself off of a wolf with a deep wound in it's chest. The creature raised his weapon to strike. Seeing the terror in the girl's eye he knew he had to stop him. He clapped his hands and placed his palms to the ground. The serge of blue alchemic light was sent threw the ground and created a hard of stone to stop the weapon.

"Hey!" Ed called out. The monster and the girl turned to him. "Didn't your mother ever teach you to not to mess with people who are smaller than you?" Ed pressed his palms together and created a sword out of his Automail arm. "So you might want to fight with me!"

"Ha!" The monster wheezed. "if what you say is true, then your to small as well."

Edward's eye twitched with anger. No one called him small and got away with it. "You'll pay for that!" Edward raised his arm and charged towards the creature with a battle cry. The creature tried to pry the rock hand off his weapon, but when he finally got it out, it was to late. Edward stabbed the creature in the heart and stepped back a it fell to the ground. In a few seconds a red glowy thing, as Edward described it, emerged out of the creature's chest. "Ew.." said Edward with distaste. "Take it out!" cried the girl. Ed turned to her. "What?"

"Take out the soul, or it will come back to life!" Edward looked back a the monster. _that red thing? _Ed leaned over the monster and grasped the soul. "Ew! It's all wet and gooey!" Ed whined, he started pulling it out and the monster shrieked as it gave in and let the soul be taken. Edward yelped as an involuntary spasm came over him and forced him to raised the soul over his head. As he held it there a voice said. "duh duh duh DUH! You got a Poe soul! Collect them when you defeat a Poe." The voice faded away and the spasm ended. Silence filled the woods. _What the hell was that? _

"Hey, Kid! Give me a hand, will you?" Edward turned back to the girl. She was trying to pry the wolf off her. "Oh, right." Edward lifted the wolf off her. She panted "Please, could you help me?" She gestured to the wolf. "Alright," Edward rolled up his sleeves. "If you tell me your name." the girl gave him a confused look and Edward noticed that she wasn't human. "What are you?"

"I'm Midna, and he's Link. What I am is not important. Now would you help me out!" she said. _Well sense you asked so nicely. _Edward leaned over the wolf and inspected the wound. It was a deep gash that needed treatment. He took of his coat and set it on the ground. With a flash of blue he created a bandage. Midna stared in amazement. "How do you do that?" Edward answered as he wrapped the bandage around the wound. "It's Alchemy, science. The science of understanding, deconstructing, and reconstructing matter into something knew."

Midna still didn't get it, but Ed told her no more. After Edward had bandaged up Link he stood up. "You'll have to get him to a animal doctor, but that should keep him from bleeding to death." He turned to leave. "Wait!" Midna cried. "Don't leave! I can't carry him into a doctor. Do I look human to you? They'll throw me out!" Edward kept walking. _I have to find out were I am._ "You want to know where you are, don't you?" Edward froze and turned back to her. She smiled. "I can tell you don't know, I can tell you." Ed gasped. _How did she know that?_

She floated over to him, Edward stepped back with shock. "If you help me, I'll help you get back to were your from." She patted him on the head disrespectfully. _I have to get to Al, but I have to help her? _He looked down at the wolf. _Al would have like to meet that dog. If I get to help an animal, and get home, I guess I could help. _He turned back to Midna. "Deal."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Markets, Bars, and Medicine OH MY!

_What…the…hell._

Edward stood on the edge of a large field that Midna had told him was called "Hyrule field." She had said that it would lead to wear Link could be healed. Link was being carried on his shoulder at this moment and, this sent shivers down his spine, Midna had disappeared into his shadow because she hated the light. But he wasn't focused on and of these things at the moment, he was staring at a figure that was running across the field, it was a tall tan man with a flag on his back and an angle in the shape of his neck. The man was running towards him.

Edward had heard the man calling him and stopped to see what he wanted, but now, seeing that the man was dressed in super-short-shorts and a sleeveless shirt, Edward wanted to turn and run as far away from the man as possible. But before he turned to run, the man stopped in front of him. Now that he was close to him, Edward saw that this man was dressed in a postal uniform and seemed to be on a delivery. The man saluted. "Greetings, Mr. Edward Elric, I have brought you a letter, here you go." The man pulled a letter out of this backpack and handed it to Ed. "It was a pleasure to deliver your mail, I'll be off." And with a final salute, the man ran in the opposite direction, the angle in his neck still haunting Ed's mind.

Suddenly a thought came to mind. "HEY, YOU GAY-POSTAL FREAK! HOW DO YOU KNOW WHO THE HELL I AM?" But the man was already gone, (seriously, has anyone else notice this guy? He's a super-scary-freak!) And with a shy, Ed turned his attention to the letter he got. Minda popped out of his shadow to float beside him. "I don't get it." Midna mumbled. "I'm the only one who knows you even exist, and Link doesn't even know you because he's been out cold sense the Poe attacked. Who could it be from?" Edward flipped the envelope over, it had no name, he opened it and scanned threw it, his eyes grew wide and slammed the letter shut and shoved it in his pocket. Midna noticed his fear, "What did it say?" Midna asked. Ed turned to her, the looked away. "Nothing." He walked away from her, Midna wanted to push for more, but thought better of it, and changed the subject.

"So… that blue lighting trick you did, what was it?" This made Edward brighten a little. "It's Alchemy. A science that is practiced where I come from. It's the process of breaking material down, understanding the compounds, and reconstructing it into something else. I've been doing it for years." Then suddenly, as if bringing back a bad memory, Ed's face became gloomy again and he adjusted Link on his shoulder. Midna decided that he wasn't in the mood for taking, so she went back in his shadow.

"There it is Hyrule town." Midna said. Ed looked around at the town surrounded by a moat. "Not very big for a royal city." He pointed out. "It's not a city, it's a town, you dope." Midna whined. "Whatever" Edward stepped onto the bridged and crossed over to the large gate to the town. It was a little hard to get open using on hand, but finally they managed to get into the town. Ed looked up and down the streets line with market shops and people. "So, where are we supposed to be going anyway?" Edward looked down at his shadow as if expecting Midna to be visible.

"Just head up to a little bar near the center of the town. There are some people in there that can help us." Minda said. "A Bar? I thought we were looking for a veterinarian."

"There are no veterinarians that can help with this wound."

"Alright, fine" Ed shifted Link on his shoulder and started too walked. He tried to avoid the weird looks he got, and some of the beggars that followed him. Suddenly, he bumped into someone and fell backwards. "Oh, sorry brother." said the person that bumped into him. Edward sat up. "That's okay I- Gah!" Edward looked up at who he bumped into and jumped at the man of stone that stood before him. The man looked confused. "Are you alright, brother? You look like you could use some spring water." Suddenly, Ed jumped up. "S-sorry I don't need anything Bye!" he said in a super-speedy-gotta-get-out-of-here voice. Then he speed away, with a bow to the man, around a corner were he caught his breathe.

Midna signed. "For heaven's sake, would you calm down? It was just a goron!"

"G-g-goron? You're saying it like its normal."

"It is normal, you stupid boy. You'll see goron's everywhere! Don't freak out at everyone."

Edward grumble at being called stupid, but never the less got up and started walking again. Soon he reach an alley way and Minda told him to turn in there; he then went down the steps and knocked on the bar's door. "It's open!" Said a voice on the inside. Edward turned the knob and opened the door. When he got in he was welcomed warmly by the large fire. "Welcome sugar, I'm glad you stopped by, but I'm afraid you're too young to drink." Edward turned to the voice. There was a stocky, middle-age women smiling happily at him. Ed shook his head. "No, I'm not here for any food," He set Link on the floor. "But a…. acquaintance of mine told me you could help me heal this wolf." The women's smile faded as she looked down at Link. She dried of her hands and looked strongly at Ed. "Now why would a little child want to help a ferocious beast like this?" She eyed him carefully. "Just doing a favor for a…acquaintance." Edward smiled awkwardly, trying not to let the 'little' comment bother him. She smiled, as if that was enough to satisfy her. "Well, let's get started!" She walked around the bar table and looked at Link.

"My, my, what kind of mess as this little guy got him self into?" She walked over and crouched by Link. "Hm…" She inspected the wound and clucked her tough. "This will take some skill to deal with," She turned to Edward. "I'll need some of your help." Edward nodded. _Anything to find out were I am. "By the way," The women lifted Link up off the ground. "Telma's my name, your's?"_

"_Um, Edward" She smiled at him, and then called. "Llia, could you come help me?" A few second's later, a teenaged girl stepped in the room. "Yes, ma'm?" _

"_Could you get me the medicine kit; we've got a sick one." Telma gestured to Link. The girl gasped. "Oh my! Right away!" She scurried back out of the room. When she was gone, Telma turned to Edward. "What a sweet girl, ever sense see came, she's been a big help. But I can't talk about that now, could you pull out that bed over there?" She nodded her head to corner were there was a rope on the wall. "Uh, right away!" Ed walked over and pulled the rope down, a small bed popped out of the wall and dropped gently to the floor. Telma laid Link on the bed. Seconds later, Llia returned with the medicine kit. She set it down and rushed over to Edward. "Okay, were does it hurt? Here, Here, Here? Do you have a fever? When was the last time you ate or drank anything?" She placed a hand on Ed's forehead. Edward blushed and shook his head. "No, not me, the dog." Edward pointed to Link. "Oh, of course. He-he." She smiled and turned to the bed. "How can I help?" She asked Telma. _

"_Hmm, well, you could go get some hot towels."_

"_Right away." Llia smiled and scurried once again out of the room. Once again Telma inspected the wound. "This is unlike any other wound I've seen, where'd he get it from?"_

_Before Edward could answer, someone else answered for him. "It looks like he was stabbed by a Poe." A man walked in from the other room. "Ah, Shad" Telma smiled at him. "You recognize it?" _

"_Yes, indeed I do, this cut seems to have come from a spear of a Poe spirit, the only way I can be cured is by purifying the wound with the Poe's soul." He turned to Edward. "Young man, do you have the soul." _

"_Oh," Edward reached into his pocket and held out the soul that was in a bottle. "This thing?"_

"_Yes," Shad smiled. "Now. Place the soul on the wound and the wound should purify, then, the comma that he is in should fade away."_

"_Sound's easy enough," Edward opened the bottle a shook the soul in to his hand; he shivered at the feel of it. He walked over and placed the soul on the wound. After a few seconds, light shun from the wound and the soul evaporated into Link's body. Everyone stepped back until the light faded away. They all waited for anything to happen, suddenly blood spewed out of the wound and Edward screamed. "What happened!" Shad answered. " The curse from the bladed must have been keeping the blood inside him, but now it's all coming out."_

"_Well, what do we do to make it STOP?" Edward screamed._

"_Here are the towels." Llia came back, arms full of towels. "Great timing." Everyone agreed._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Quick save

Edward panted, they had finally managed to get Link to stop bleeding, and he was resting. Edward didn't really help much, he mostly ran around screaming and panicking. But after everything calmed down, Edward had settled himself. Everyone was sitting near the fire as Telma went to her kitchen to make dinner. Llia and Shad looked at Edward questioningly. "You traveled all the way here by yourself?" Shad asked. Edward looked confused. "Yeah, Why?"

Llia blushed a little, "Sorry for saying this, but your so young, aren't you? How old are you, 10?"

Edward fumed on the inside, but spook calmly. "No, I'm 15"

"Oh, I'm sorry." Llia stuttered. Shad sat back. "Still, 15 is young, how do you know to defend yourself?" Edward smiled sadly, as if recalling a memory. "I spar with my brother everyday. But I have no idea were he is now." Llia gasped. "I'm so sorry. I hope you find him." Edward grew quite after talking about that. Soon, Telma came out with 4 bowls of soup on a tray. "Soup's up!" Edward took a bowl and thanked her. Suddenly, he notice movement in the corner. He put down the bowl and jumped up to get a better look. "GGHHAA!" He pointed at the figure crouching in the corner. "When the hell did you get here?" It was the postman he had seen that morning. The postman didn't seem to notice him, he was reading a letter and mumbling something about getting things done. "Um, hello, creepy mailman?" Edward yelled. Telma finished handing out bowls and straighten herself. "Sorry about him, he always sneaks in after his rounds and won't talk to anyone." This just made Edward shiver. _Creepy_

During the rest to the night Edward slept on a sofa in a back room, Telma was nice enough to let them stay the night as they waited for Link to heal. During the middle of the night, Edward suddenly bolted up and put on his coat and shoes. Then he tip toed to the door, clutching the letter he got from the postman in his hand. The letter said:

_Boy with blue lighting magic,_

_You are in danger, The two that you are with are evil wizdrobs that want your power. If you don't get away from them before the wolf wakes up, they will capture you and never let you go. If you want protection and a way to get back to your home, come to Lake Hylia, my men will come and bring you to me, there I will help you get home. Sorry if the journey here is uncomfortable. Don't worry about any changes, they will be taken care of._

_Sincerely, _

_Your friend, Zant. _

Edward sighed and grabbed the door handle. _I don't know for sure who to trust , but….if Link and Midna really are trying to get me, then I at lease need to get away from them for now, and if this Zant guy wants something from me, I can take care of myself_. _Right?_ _I hope Midna went to hide somewhere else._

"Were are you going?" Edward froze and turned his head to see Midna floating behind him with hands on her hips. He put on a innocent smiled and turned all the way around, "Just going for a walk"

"I the middle of the night?"

"Um, yeah, I love the night air, and I couldn't sleep."

"I'll come with you."

"NO!….Um I mean, stay with Link, and…see if he wakes up." With that Edward walked out, leaving Midna dumbstruck.

It was very peaceful in west hyrule field. Calm and tranquil. But the thoughts running through the mind of the full metal alchemist were anything but calm. He didn't know if the right thing was in front of him or behind him. He choose in front, but he still had questioning thoughts. _It wouldn't be so hard if I knew which was lying. Hell, I didn't trust Mina before I got this letter, and now I'm more confused then ever._

Even so, he kept walking to the hyrule bridge. A little goron in town had told him that it was in that direction, after words Edward had thanked him and turn to run for his life. He approached the bridge and looked behind him to make sure he wasn't being followed. No one was in sight. He walked on to the bridge and looked down below the it, just as the goron had said, he could see the blue of the lake from the bridge. "There it is." Edward said to himself. "All I need to do know is find out how to get DOWN-" Suddenly, Edward was lifted up by his coat and hung in the air, who ever it was, he was big. Edward was hanging nearly ten feet off the ground. He screamed and squirmed trying to get out off his coat. He was turned around to face his capture. He screamed, "EEWW!" it was a moblin like the ones in hyrule field but this one was HUGE, and it was even more ugly. It was wearing armor and riding a giant boar. He had a evil smile on his face and laughed at Edward's squirming.

"Stop your squirming, pitiful human. My master will be pleased with a bold, little catch like you." Edward's eyes were set alight with rage. "DON"T CALL ME LITTLE!" He clapped his hands together and thrusted them into the creature. The moblin screamed and threw Edward away with rage, but instead of Ed landing on the bridge, the moblin threw him too far, and he went over the bridge.

Edward screamed as he fell, tumbling threw the air towards the lake. The adrenaline became to much and fainted, and yet he was still conscious. He didn't know how to describe it, he knew what was happening, but he couldn't move to prevent it. Even when he felt himself hit the water, head first, he couldn't swim up to stop his sinking. _am I going to die, I can't hold my breath any more. I didn't have a chance to say good bye. Alphonse, winry….._ Edward's breath was released, bubbles rising to the surface of the lake, the last thing he saw was someone swimming towards him, reaching out their hands to grab him

"Hey kid! Kid! Are you okay? Can you hear me?" Edward heard the voiced, but it seemed so far away. He saw light, and suddenly his eye fluttered open and he was staring into the eyes of a women who looked to be- "AHH!" He squirmed away from her. "Naked lady!" He covered his eyes. Then he remembered what she looked like, looked back up, and pointed and accusing finger at her. "Naked lady monster!" The 'monster' looked amused. "I'm not a monster or naked. I'm a Zora." she laughed. "Z-Z-Zora?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Friends, just friends.

Edward shivered; he pulled his jacket tightly around him to try to warm up, but to no avail. He sneezed and sniffled. The looks that the Zora was giving him were not helping.

She smiled as Edward wiped his nose on his sleeve as he shrunk back from her; see was sitting right next to him on the edge of the lake. "You are so adorable!" She squealed. Ed groaned as he squeeze the water out of his tangled braid.

"Will you pleased not call me that, it not a compliment I hope you know, and please don't stare at me like that, at least blink once in the while." As you can see, this was just not Edward's day.

First, he was sent back in time. Second, he had to stick his hand in a corpse to pull out a slimy, wet soul, which he stuck in his POCKET! Third, he was forced into an agreement with a creepy floating spirit and a wolf, which by the way, he had to carry across a very large field with a nearly naked mailman running wildly, threw it. Forth he had to stick the soul right in the wolf's wound. Fifth, he could not get any sleep because he didn't know weather to trust the letter-writer or the girl. Sixth, he was violently thrown over a very high bridge by an ugly monster on a pig. Nearly drowned. And now! He was being hit on by another monster called a Zora! This day couldn't get any worse.

The Zora stood, "I want you to meet the other Zoras! I bet my father will like you!" Edward looked at her as if she was crazy. She winked at him, bent over in the bay of the lake, and dug a little until she found a small chest, which she opened and pulled out… what was that? What ever it was, she turned and stuck it right on Edward's face. Then she grabbed him around the waist and jumped into the lake, ignoring the cries of protest from the boy whose bad day just got worse.

The Zora dived deeper and deeper into the lake, not even a little concerned with the boy who was struggling to break free of her. He couldn't hold his breath any more his breath exploded from his mouth in large bubbles, he expected to faint again, but was surprised when he didn't and instead started to breathe normally. _So that's what this thing on my face is, she gave me an oxygen mask. I guess she isn't as crazy as I thought._ He looked in the direction that they were swimming and gasped. He saw hundreds of Zoras in armor swimming around the bottom of the lake. Then he saw where they were swimming to, there was a small hole the side of the lake. _Why are we going there and I heard that the zoras live at the top of the river._

But suddenly when they entered the hole a blast of water sent them shooting north. Edward heard the rushing water rushed passed him and yet he couldn't hear his own screams. As soon as it started, it ended, suddenly they were shot out of the water and flew threw the air, the Zora luckily landed on her feet and still had Edward under her arm. Ed hung there, stud. _Never mind, she's crazy!_

Edward weakly lifted his head and looked around, hundreds of zoras stared at them. _Great._ The Zora stood Edward up straight. Suddenly, all the zoras were bowing down to them. The girl took his hand and said "My good people! This is Edward Elric! He was attacked by the Moblin leader at thrown over the bridge of Hyrule, and as princess of the Zora people, I wish to make him an honored guest for the night." A chorus of cheers erupted from the crowd and they all clapped there hands.

Edward stood stunned; not even noticing that he was being pulled threw the crowd by the princess. _Princess? Princess! I don't know weather to bow to her or smack her for not telling me. _He was brought back to reality when the princess stopped and bowed to a large Zora that sat on a large thrown. "Father," the princess stood up. "I have brought Edward Elric; I would like him to stay the night." The Zora King looked from the princess to Edward. Ed cringed and went by the books; he bowed as low as he could.

The king laughed, "This is odd my dear, you don't normally bring such a handsome guest to visit." The princess blushed a little. "He fell from the bridge, daddy. The Moblin leader threw him over." The king looked back to Edward. "Is this true, young man?"

"Ahh, um, yes…" Edward looked down out of nervousness. He heard some zoras laughing at him. He turned his head and immediately turned back; the entire Zora colony was staring right at him. The King laughed again. "Don't look so nervous, Sir Edward Elric, any enemy of the moblins is welcome to stay here. My Daughter, princess Rumon, will give you a tour of the Zora domain."

Edward sighed in relief. _I didn't want to stay in the first place, but that king could have me killed, and it's not as if I can get out of here by myself. _He bowed again to the King. "Thank you, your majesty." Suddenly, he sneezed and the king laughed, along with many other zoras. "But first we will get you out of those wet clothes." The king clapped his hands and three Zora maids stepped forward and pulled Edward into a back room behind the king, despite his small amount of resistance.

The king turned back to the princess. "Quite a gentlemen. I would like to talk to him more at dinner if that's alright my dear." Princess Rumon bowed. "I'm sure he would be honored, father." With that she walked back behind the king's thrown to the door that Edward and the maids entered. The king smiled at her as she left. Then he turned back to his people. "Make sure that you don't make are little guest uncomfortable." All the men and women bowed and said. "Yes, your highness." Then the scurried off to do their business.

Rumon peeked into the dressing room and saw Edward looking into a mirror as the maids adjusted the clothing that they had picked out for him, and dried his wet hair. One of the maids looked up. "Oh, mi'lady." All the maids stood up straight and bowed at her. Edward turned to see her. "Hello Rumon."

Edward still thought she was crazy, but crazy-adventurous, like Winry. Plus, he pretty much owed her for convincing the king for a safe place to slay the night. "Oh…hi." Rumon blushed a little seeing Edward in nice outfit with his hair down. He looked very handsome with that little smile on his face.

One of the maids put her hands on Edward's shoulders. "Doesn't he look just lovely, mi'lady? We designed the dragon on the tunic ourselves." She gestured to the water serpent that raped around the blue tunic that Ed wore. Edward just looked embarrassed. "Does every guy here wear dresses?" Edward tugged at the bottom of the tunic.

"It's not a dress, Sir Edward Elric. It's a tunic!" One of the maids braided his hair and put water lilies in the creases. "I still think it's a dress." Edward muttered, trying to pull out a lily. But the maids insisted that he look his best for the king, and Ed was forced to wear the 'dress' and the flowers.

Rumon took the still grumbling Ed by the hand to start the tour of the domain. "it's not much, but it's very beautiful." she was saying. "I have so much to show you, there's the waterfall, the shop, the soldier's training room, the dining hall, the library-"

"LIBRARY?" Edward's heart skipped a beat, it had seem like forever sense he had gotten to read anything. (it had been one day) He wanted to learn as much as he could about this world, and the library was always the best way. "YOU HAVE A LIBRARY?" the childish Edward started to leap up and down. "Can I see it? Can I? Can I? Can I?"

Princess Rumon laughed, "You are so adorable. Alright, it's this way." Edward eyes sparkled as he walk behind the princess; he attracted the attention of many Zoras who bowed to them as they passed. They passed threw a few corridors and finally the princess said, "Okay, were here. Welcome to the Zora's domain library."

"WOAH!" Edward gasped, it was huge, and books of every kind sat on shelves that seemed hundreds of feet high, all around were ladders, step stools, and places to comfortably read a book. Edward ran to the nearest shelf and grabbed a book, he opened it closed it, and ran to another shelf, picked a book opened it, closed it, went to another shelf, pick, open, close, pick, open, close. He slowly turned and walked back to the princess standing by the door.

Edward looked like he could cry. Rumon crouched to comfort him. "What happened, didn't find what you were looking for?" Edward shook his head. "It's not that, it's just…. I CAN'T READ THIS FREAKIN' LANGUAGE!" Edward threw a book to the ground and kicked it. He grumbled and picked the book back up. Then threw it and ran to kick it again. Rumon looked shocked for a moment, then, suddenly, laughed wildly. Edward turned back to her, surprised. "What?"

"You're so funny, Edward Elric. I've never seen anyone throw a tantrum like that! It was the funniest thing I've ever seen!" she laughed, clutching her stomach. Edward just stared at her like she was crazy, then, seeing her laugh, made him laugh with her, soon the two were on there knees trying to catch there breath.

Edward looked up at her. "you know, you can just call me Ed. All my friends do." Rumon looked up surprised. "You consider me a friend? I thought you thought I was annoying." Edward stood up and looked out the large window on the ceiling of the library.

"I did, but now I so grateful to you, I haven't laughed like that for years. Anyone who can make me happy again I consider a friend." Edward walked over to her and held out a hand to help her up. "Where to next, my princess." Edward smiled childishly. Rumon blushed and took his hand. "Well, there is so much to do, we better hurry." Rumon suddenly had one of the strangest of things happen to her. She feel in love with Sir Edward Elric….Ed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: My bad…

"Whoa…." Edward gazed out the Zora's domain to the sparkling waterfall. The water shimmered in the moonlight as it flowed gallons at a time to the lake below. Rumon stood beside him. "Isn't it lovely, this is one of the things we Zoras take pride in having. It makes us feel safe and at peace."

"It's incredible that's for sure." Edward crouched down and ran his hands threw the water. It felt cool and soft, it did make him feel peaceful. "It's amazing what water can do to a person."

Rumon crouched beside him. She hesitated, then spoke. "There has been something I have been wanting to ask you," Edward turned to her. "It's just, you said you traveled to the Hyrule Bridge by yourself, but you carry no weapon. How did you defend yourself?"

Edward stood up. "You know, I'm glad you asked. I can use alchemy."

"What is alchemy?"

"Alchemy is a science, using it, you can use basic material and change its form to create something of equal value." he looked down at Rumon to make sure she understood. When she gave him a look of pure brain damage, he clapped his hands together and transmuted his arm into a sword. Rumon jumped back. "WOW! How'd you do that? Does it hurt your arm?"

"No, no, my arm is automail." Ed rolled up his sleeve and showed her the cold metal arm. Rumon looked confused. "What happened to the real one?" Edward froze up a little. "I lost it in… an accident." Edward turned away from her, worried that she would ask and more questions. However, the spacey princess was already to move to another topic. She grabbed his arm.

"Come on, daddy wants us back for dinner." She giggled and pulled Edward by the arm. Edward laughed. "Okay, okay, chill, I'm coming." Edward transmuted his arm back to normal and they walked off not noticing a zora solider watching them from a distance.

Rumon lead Edward to a large dining room where many Zoras had already sat down. She lead him to the end of the table where the king sat, both Ed and Rumon bowed and took a seat. The king smiled. "What a lovely evening to have a guest, my daughter doesn't normal help travelers. Even so I'm glad she did." Edward bowed his head. "It is very good to be hear, your majesty."

Rumon threw nearly all her weight on to Edward's shoulder and smile up at her father. "I showed him everything, daddy. We had a really good time." The king smile brightened. "Did you now? So Edward, what did you think of the domain?"

"It was incredible. The structure and the design are both spectacular. And your people are so friendly." Edward started to recall all the things they did from the library to the waterfall, including the people they meet and the paintings they saw. Edward and the king were talking so much they didn't notice that the chefs had come out and placed food in front of them. Rumon finally had to shake Edward's shoulder to stop their chatting.

The king tapped a fork to his glass and everyone became quiet and looked up at him. The king stood and began to speak. "I am very pleased that once again we can all come together to enjoy yet another meal, it also gives me great pleasure to welcome Edward Elric to join us tonight." There was a chorus of clapping then silence was brought back. "And because Sir Edward showed my daughter, princess Rumon, such a good time today, later this evening I will be giving him a special gift." There was another chorus of clapping. "But for now, let us eat, my children."

The king sat down and everyone commenced talking, laughing, and filling there empty bellies. But Edward looked back at the king. "Your majesty, I am honored enough just staying hear tonight, there is no need to get me a gift." But the just laughed and patted Edward on the head. "Nonsense, My lad. You have made my daughter happier then she has been for a long time, isn't that right my dear."

Rumon nodded. "Yes, I've been so worried about the Zoras that I haven't had time to enjoy myself. I have to be careful, I mean with Zant taking over Hyrule castle and everything." Edward froze. "Did…you say…Zant?" Rumon looked at him. "Yes, you've never heard of him?"

"Not exactly…"

The King growled, "He is an evil mastermind that took over Hyrule castle and captured princess Zelda, he also froze our entire domain, if it wasn't for that lava rock that fell in the main pool, we would all still be frozen solid. That wicked man has a plot to take over all of hyrule by stealing power from others and using it for himself. - Are you alright Edward?" The king noticed Ed staring of into the distance.

Edward shook himself and looked back at the king. "Sorry, I got lost in thought. Let's eat!" Edward picked up a fork and started eating to make himself look less interested in the topic. Weather he seemed suspicious or not, Rumon and the King started eating, a little confused by the behavior of their guest. _Great I made myself look suspicious; I have got to change the subject so that they'll forget it. _Edward looked at the king. "So, the books in the library…what language are they written in."

The king looked surprised. "Hylian. Don't you know how to read hylian?" _Crap, that made me look more suspicious. _"Um, well yes, I never learned how to read… Hylian. I'm foreign." Edward stuttered.

"Really? Because you speak it very well." Rumon said. _ARRGG! Which is it Hylian or English?_ "Well, I was taught the language, not the writing style." Edward said nervously. The king laughed. "Well that's easy to fit, in the morning I will send someone to teach you."

"Oh, I should really get going in the morning." Edward said, getting calm again. The king frowned. "Can't you stay for a while, I sure whatever it is you have to do it can wait a couple days, right?"

"Well…." Edward thought a moment, sense Zant was defiantly out of the question, he would have to go back to link and midna, and it would take a few days for the wolf's wounds to heal, and he would need to learn hylian sometime, so… "I guess it would be okay."

The king clapped his hands. "Splendid! I'll have a room made up for you." Edward smiled. "Thank you, your highness." Rumon clapped her hands and hugged Ed around the neck. "Yeah, were going to have so much fun." the king smiled. "You two make a perfect couple." Rumon's eyes sparkled. "You really think so daddy?" Edward blushed wildly and wave his hand franticly. "No, no, no, we're just friends, your majesty!"

The king laughed, "it's nothing to be ashamed of, my boy" Edward whined. "But, but, sir…" Edward looked at Rumon; she was giggling and handing on to him. Edward sighed. Some Zoras that were sitting nearby giggled as well.

After dinner, the King took Edward back to his thrown and sat down. He smiled down at Edward. "I am very pleased that you have chosen to except this gift, and it is something that I must tell you aloud." He clapped his hands and a servant came out of the corner of the room, carrying a scroll on a silver platter. He bowed and held out the tray to the king. The king picked it up, and the servant stood and walked away.

Everyone who was watching from the door, even though the king requested to have everyone leave, murmured and whispered about what the present could be. Edward was pretty interested himself and stood up straighter. The king unrolled the scroll and read aloud.

"_To Sir Edward Elric,_

_I bestow upon you the greatest gift I can give. For making my people, and my beloved daughter, smile after years of sadness, I bestow upon you the gift of marriage. Tomorrow at dawn, you shall marry Princess Rumon." _

Everyone at the door clapped and squealed in delight, forgetting that they were not supposed to be there, but they could hardly be heard over the scream of terror that came from the princess's new fiancé.

"WHAT?" Edward shook his head wildly. "NONONO I CAN MARRY SOMEONE YET! I'M ONLY 15!" The king looked surprised. "Why are you unhappy? I thought that you would be happy."

"Yes your majesty, I am very grateful that you would want me to marry your daughter, but I have got something else to do." Edward squeezed his automail fist, remember in that terrible day when Alphonse lost his body. "I can't be married yet….I promised someone something important."

The king gasped. "There is someone else you are in love with?" Edward screamed. "NO, I'M TALKING ABOUT MY LITTLE BROTHER!" the king gasped louder and put a hand to his mouth as if Edward had a disease. "For shame, Edward Elric, you've seduced your little brother?" Edward shrieked. "NO! THAT ISN'T WHAT I SAID AT ALL! STOP TURNING THIS INTO A YAOI FANFICTION!"

After the king finally stopped messing with Ed, he began to get formal again. "Well, even so, I'm not going to let you got that easily. Which is why, in three days you must come back to the domain and battle in a fierce competition, and if you lose, you marry my daughter."

"Your majesty, can't you just get me a different gift? I need to get home."

"Which is why the competition will be held in three days, that way you can go home come back and be ready. Oh, and don't blame me for the present, it was Rumon's idea."

Edward glared at the door, he knew that Rumon was in that crowd somewhere. "Why am I not surprised." Ed turned back to the king. "What if I refuse?" the king frowned. "If you don't return in three days, my guards will come and kidnap you, and they won't play nice."

Edward cringed at the thought of get poked at with spears that sliced threw fish, he didn't little the idea. "Very well your majesty, I will return in three days to play your little game." He bow and let himself out, the crowd dashed out of the way of the boy who eyes looked like they would kill anyone in his way.

That is, everyone but Rumon. Edward screeched to a halt in front of her. She was holding a knapsack. She bowed her head to the floor and pushed the bag in front of Ed. "It's your clothes, and some food." Even though her head was bowed, Edward could see she was afraid of his reaction. He smiled sweetly and took the bag then place a hand on her head. She looked up, surprised that he didn't yell.

"I'll come back, and prove to you that you deserve better than me." Edward jumped as, from behind him, as the king boomed in his loud voice. "That's my son-in-law! Always such a sweetheart."

"JUST KEEP TALKING OLD MAN! AND DON'T CALL ME YOUR SON-IN-LAW!"

Rumon laughed, "Do you need and escort down the mountain?" Edward smiled at her and tightened the grip on his bag. "Nope! I'm taking the express route!" with that, Edward ran with full force to the end of the end domain and jumped at the edge of the cliff, right next to the waterfall. Rumon screamed and, followed by many others, ran to the edge to see if he was alive. At first, they saw only the waterfall and lake, then they saw a golden head pop out of the water. Edward looked up and waved. All the Zoras cheered, laughed, and sighed in relief.

"Man! That was awesome! See you everyone! I'll be back in three days time!" Edward called up the waterfall. Rumon yelled back. "Edward! You idiot! Don't ever scare me like that again! And you better be alive in three days!"

Edward laughed and swam down to were the lake flowed into the river, then he floated. _Back to midna, hopeful she'll forgive me._

Edward had floated all the way down the river to Lake Hylian. He swam to the edge of the lake and got out. He squeeze the water out of his hair and smiled at the rising sun. _Perfect day, I hope the weather where Al's at is as good as the weather here. _He started to walk to up the path that lead up to the Hyrule Bridge, but then he froze. Something wasn't right.

Just as he thought it, five glowing stones fell from the sky and made holes in the earth around Ed. A glowing shield appeared around the stones and a black glowing hole appeared in the sky. (Oh-nose! We know what that means!) And out of the hole fell three black monsters. Edward back up against the wall as the creatures got up and started to come closer._ This must be the trap that Zant was planning for me. _Edward clapped his hands together and transmuted his arm in to a sword just as a monster reached out to grab him. Ed swung to hit the thing in the hand but for some reason, it had no affect. Baffled, Edward cringed as the monster grabbed him. _Damn it, what the hell are these things? I can't breathe. I need help. HELP!_

An echoing bark brought Edward to his senses and gasped as a flash of gray knocked the monsters, all three at the same time, to the ground. And one by one, they exploded into large particles and floated back to the sky. Edward rubbed his soar head and looked to see his savior. And there stood the mighty wolf, Link. Edward smile, then frowned when he saw a glaring midna riding on his back.

"Your in big trouble." Minda scoffed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Change

Midna glared at Edward as she sat on Link's back. "You had me worried sick! A person like you shouldn't be wandering around a night! You could have been taken away by Zant's minions!"

Edward sat on the ground, looking like a child getting scowled by a parent. "Gee, I'm sorry, Midna…I….got lost…" Edward fibbed. Midna rolled her eyes, "Well, whatever! We've got bigger problems! You know that Poe that attacked Link?"

"Yeah…"

"Well it turns out that there was a curse placed on the sword that it used and now, Link can't turn back into a human. So come on! We've got to go see-"

"Woah-woah-woah! What did you say? Link's a human?" Midna looked at him like he was crazy. "Well ya, I'm not going to work my butt of for just any beast!" Edward just stared down at the wolf that, just a few seconds ago, was just any beast. He walked up and crouched in front of the dog.

"Well, now, I guess you guys owe me more then I thought, but I can't just leave you like this. I mean, if I was turned into a beast, I'd want help too." Link stared up at him with his large blue eyes. Edward laughed. "Yep, I can tell by looking in your eyes, Midna's sure not lying."

Midna groaned. "Duh, when have I ever lied before?" Link looked up at her. "What?"

Edward giggled at her. "What?" Edward stood up and rung water out of his tunic. Midna rolled her eyes. "Anyway, we need to go to Hyrule castle, there we can see the princess, she'll know how to break the curse." She turned to Edward. "By the way, where did you sleep? Sense you left the bar, I expect you slept outside." Edward suddenly fell right on his back-side. "I haven't slept in two days." he whined.

Link walked up to him, turned, and sat down. Minda got off and patted his back. "Get on. We need to get moving, but you can sleep on his back. It's a good thing that you're so tiny."

"Shut up." Edward snapped. Too tired to think, he climbed on to Link's back and rapped his arms around his neck. With Midna floating beside them, they headed off to Hyrule castle, and hopefully, to Links cure. Edward was so exhausted that he fell asleep as soon as they started moving.

Screaming, that's what Edward heard. Screaming from people had woken him from his deep sleep. He lazily opened his eyes and noticed that someone was shaking him. He turned to look up. It was a solider. "Kid. Wake up." He was saying. Edward sat up and rubbed his eyes.

He was still riding on Link, but he had stopped. "What?" Edward snapped, he hated being woken up. "Kid, what the hell do you think your doing riding an ugly beast through the town?" Link growled lowly. "You're scaring to town's people. Get that thing out of here!" Edward growled now.

"Shut up, I can take my dog for a walk when ever I want!" Edward stood up and stretched. The solider looked shocked. "That's a dog? I thought it was a beast!"

"Well, it's a dog, okay?"

Edward was about to turn and walk away but suddenly the solider asked "Where are your parents?" Edward froze. He looked down at Link; they both had the same look in there eyes. "Time to go!" Edward whirled around and ran away. "HEY STOP!" The solider shouted. Edward ran around into an alley way followed by Link, they darted around several corners and hid be hind a large box.

Edward panted, "Midna, did we lose them?"

"I think so." She whispered. Edward laughed and pet Link's head. "I thought we were doomed back there-OOWW!" Edward was yanked by the ear from someone behind him. He turned his head to see his attacked. There stood Iila, with an angry glare in her eyes. "You _are_ doomed, mister!" She snapped.

She yanked his ear and pulled him around corner after corner, the whole way ignoring Edward's complaints and whines. "Iila! Let go of me! That hurts! Take it easy will ya!" Edward sighed in relief and held his sore ears when finally she let him go. But then, his other ear was yanked violently but someone else. It was Telma, standing in front of her bar where they now stood.

"Ow! What's with you people and the ear thing?" Edward rubbed his sore ears when Telma finally let go. "You had everyone in this bar worried sick! Were did you go? And what happened to your clothes?" Telma demanded. "I…..got lost?" Edward cringed and hoped they would believe it, but they didn't, not a bit.

Edward sighed, and, seeing that there was no way out of this, started to recall the events that occurred after Edward left the bar the previous day. He told them about the moblin and the Zoras and the time he spent there and the gift, but skipped the part about the black monsters. "So then I came back here, happy now?" Edward was a little annoyed that he had to tell them, when he could be at Hyrule castle, finding a cure for link and getting closer to get home to his brother, whose probably been freaking out forever now.

Telma and Iila stared at him, and then they started to laugh. "What?" Edward demanded. He looked down at Link, he was turned away from him, his back was jumping up and down, as if he was laughing too! "WHAT? IT'S NOT FUNNY!" But that just made them laugh harder. Iila held her stomach. "Oh Edward, how do you get yourself into these situations? I mean marriage? That's a lot to happen in one day."

"I'm still not sure how it happened," Edward shrugged. "But I got to go now; I have somewhere that I need to be." He turned to leave. "Edward." Telma called. "Good luck with the competition and you better be here for dinner!" Edward turned and smiled. "Great, I'll be there! Bye!"

With that, he and Link turned and ran towards Hyrule castle. They made sure to stay away from any solders, which was hard to do sense they were particularly looking for him. Also, Edward had to endure the almost endless taunting from Midna, who was hiding in his shadow.

"I bet you get all fuzzy inside when you look at her." Is one of the things that she would say, and every time, Edward would rolled his eyes and ignore her. Soon they neared Hyrule castle, but there was one problem, guards were on patrol outside the gate, Edward ducked behind a corner and tried to figure out a plan. Then, he noticed it, "What is that?" Edward pointed to the castle, there seemed to be black specks floating up to the sky, and there was an eerie glow coming from the surroundings.

Link growled. "It's the Twilight." Midna whispered, "Were going to have to go in there, it's the only way to get to Zelda." Edward looked back down at the guards, suddenly he got an idea. He ran up to them, "What are you doing?" Midna hissed.

"Help me," he shouted to them, I'm being chased by wolf." Edward pointed at Link. Link's eyes widened in confusion. The soldiers jumped and pointed there spears at the wolf. "A Monster! Don't worry, son. Stay behind us." BOOM! BANG! BONG! One at a time, Edward smacked each one on the head with his auto mail arm, each one feel to the ground, unconscious. Link trotted to catch up with Ed; he looked at the guards and gave Ed a look that said 'was that really necessary?' "Shut up." Edward said when he saw the look, and he turned to open the gate.

But, suddenly, he realized there was no gate. There was just a giant gold-black wall that had a hazy glow surrounding it. Midna jumped out of Ed's shadow and floated up to the wall. "This is it, once we enter here, your shadow form will come out of you, that is why Link is a wolf, because he was exposed to the twilight. However, once we're out, I can change you back. Are you ready?"

Edward looked at the wall, all is instincts told him to turn and run away, but the way to save Link was on the other side, and he would probably be exposed to the Twilight sometime, so… Edward nodded. Midna turned and entered the Twilight, Link and Edward stood motionless. Suddenly a giant hand came and grabbed the two, the screamed and were yanked in and everything went black.

Edward felt different, he noticed that his head had stopped spinning and that he was lying on the ground, he sat up and rubbed his sore head, he look up and saw that Link and Midna were staring at him with wide eyes. "Wow…that's different…" Midna said, not taking her eyes of him. Link just stared, eyes abnormally wide. "What?" Edward blinked. He looked at his hands, they looked the same.

He tried to stand up but feel forward on his knees, his hair flew on his shoulder and he gasped, it was black, pure black, it was as if the night sky was on his shoulder. He noticed that he was wearing a black jumpsuit and that- "AAAAHHHHHHHH!" Edward's scream echoed through the castle court yard, his voice, he notice had changed to fit his body, which was now… well, I'll let Edward explain.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO ME? WH-WHA-WHAT? I-I- MY BODY! I-I LOOK LIKE- I LOOK LIKE A WOMEN! MY CHEST AND WAIST HAVE BLOWN UP! AND MY VOICE SOUNDS LIKE SOME TEENAGE HEROIN IN AN ANIME! WHAT HAPPENED TO ME!"

Poor Edward, it was true, Edward's twilight form was a girl. Midna and Link covered there ears and shut there eyes until Ed shut up, but when he finally did, he looked like he was about to kill someone, particularly Midna. "What the HELL did you do to me? You didn't tell me I would look like th-"

Edward suddenly froze. He clapped his hands and transmuted a long rope with markings on it. He grabbed a rock and stood against a stone wall, he mark the top of his head, stepped back and put the end of the rope were the make was. He began to shake and dropped the rope. He turned back to Midna, tears were in his eyes, he fell to the ground and began to cry uncontrollably. Link ran over and nuzzled him to cheer him but, Midna put a hand to his shoulder. "its okay, Ed, we'll leave the twilight soon."

Edward wiped his eyes, "It's just, I'm-I'm-I'm-

SOOOOOO HAPPPPPPPPYYYYYYYY!" Edward grabbed Midna and Link and pulled them into a bear hug! "This body made me five inches taller! This is the best day of my life!" Edward stood up and jumped up and down, clapping his hands and laughing, tears streaming down his face. Leaving the stunned Midna and Link to ponder if he even remembered that he was a girl.

"Well, what are we waiting for!" Edward held up a thumb of support. "Let's go get that cure!" Edward skipped toward the castle, humming a happy tune and not even waiting for the other two. "Wait!" Midna shouted, "Do you even know that your heading straight for danger?" She climbed on Link and galloped of to catch the not-so-much-of-a-pipsweak.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The List

Edward whistled as _she_ walked up to the castle, not noticing the dark birds circling over her head. Edward had been discovering new things about her twilight side, for example, she carried a giant sword on her back that glowed blue when she drew it. Midna said that it had been her spiritual energy that made the sword. Right now they were trying to find a way to get up to the princesses tower.

So far, they had found nothing but dead ends, so Edward did what she did best, alchemy. She clapped her hands together and pressed them to a stone wall, there was the classic flash of blue and there appeared a stone ladder. "TA-DA!" Edward leaned on the wall and smiled boldly. She crouched down, "I'm going to have to carry Link up the ladder, it takes us to the roof, and we can climb up and get to the tower. But it looks like we'll need to take care of those birds." Edward gestured to the sky. The birds had started to gather around to stare at the strange intruders. They all shivered at the sight of them.

Midna patted Link on the head, "this brings back memories of when I saved Link from the dungeon. That was a wacky day." Edward turned to let Link climb on her back. With one hand to hold Link up and one hand to support herself, Edward climbed up the ladder as Midna floated beside them. They reached the top and eyed the birds wryly. The ignored the birds and walked towards the tower. The birds looked like they were going to attack a couple of times, but stopped and waddled back to the flock.

_That's weird. _

Edward froze as she heard a voice in her head, it sounded like a teenage boy. She whirled around wildly, trying see who said that. _I wonder what's wrong with the birds- hey, what's the matter with you?_ Ed started to panic as he heard the voice again; she suddenly looked down at Link. He was staring right at her. "Was that you?" _What? You can understand what I'm thinking?_ "I guess so…." Midna looked at the two of them, "What's the matter with the two of you, what are you talking about, Ed?"

Edward stood up. "It seems that I can understand what Link's thinking." Midna didn't seem surprised, "That must be another spiritual power that you got from the twilight. Pretty cool. But we need to find a way to get to the tower."

They followed Midna, but they were completely ignoring her, they were engaging in conversation about each other. _I just want to say that I'm very grateful for what you're doing for me. _"Hey, it's my pleasure, but you guys will have to help me get home to, so we'll be even. So, what was your home town like?"

_Beautiful and it had the greatest people and soil anyone could ever ask for, I always helped out with the goats, and I kept the children entertained. But everything changed when the moblins came and took the children and my friend Iila away. _Edward stopped.

"Iila? The girl at the bar, Iila?" _Yes, she was the mayor's daughter, and one of my dear friends, but when the moblin leader took her away, she lost her memory, and now I'm trying to get her to remember herself._

"It must be tough on you. But, where are the children?" _The Shaman in a town called Kakirikio saved them, there safe with him and the gorons. But enough about me, what about your Brother that you keep talking about?_

Edward smiled. "He's wonderful, the most kind-hearted guy you could meet, he and I made a promise that we were going to get our bodies back to normal, no matter what." _What's the matter with your bodies?_

Edward rolled up his sleeve to show his arm, "I lost my arm and leg, and my brother doesn't have a body, he's just a soul bonded to a suit of armor. We lost them when we tried to bring our desisted mother back to life, in Alchemy, you must have and equal exchange, but that day, we didn't." _What happened to your mother after that?_

Edward face darkened, "what we created wasn't human, it was a monster." Midna listened from in front of them without reply, she couldn't hear half the conversation, but she heard most of it. She stopped and turned around. "We're here." She said. Edward and Link stopped talking to finally notice Midna.

They looked up and down the large stone tower. "Wow," Edward said. "This could take a while to clime on a ladder."

"We don't have to, see that window, we can climb in there and climb the stairs the rest of the way." Midna pointed to the window. Edward clapped her hands. "Alright-" She pressed her hands to the wall and a ladder that went up to the window grew on the wall with a flash of blue.

Midna jumped back onto Link, "We'll jump up after you get rid of the glass on the window." Edward grabbed the ladder, "Good idea." Midna and Link watched as Edward climbed up to the window and leaned on the ledge. She screamed. "What happened?" Minda cried. _Are you alright? _

Edward, who had been unaware of how he now looked, stared in disbelief at her reflection. She had black hair and dark violet eyes with an angled face and thin neck. She also had the hour glass figure that women kill for, but this time; Edward wanted nothing more than to get rid of it. So she did the next best thing. She clapped her hands together and destroyed the glass. Link jumped up to the window. "What happened?" asked Midna. "What happened? You happened? If you hadn't had dragged me into this mess, I would look like myself!" Edward snarled and jumped into the tower stairwell. Link and Midna sighed; they were both thinking the same thing. _So he finally realized it._

"I CAN HEAR WHAT YOU'RE THINKING, LINK! GET DOWN HEAR SO WE CAN LEAVE QUICKER!" Ed screamed from below. Link jumped down and steadied his footing. Then they both started to run up the stairs. They seemed to go on forever. "Is it always this dark in the Twilight?" Edward panted. _Unfortunately, it's called the Twilight for a reason._ Link replied. _But at least the guards are good about lighting the stairs. _

They kept on running for a while, and finally they reached the top, at the top was a large wooden door that was cracked open. "This is it." Minda whispered. Edward placed her hands on her knees and panted. "Finally."

After a few seconds of panting, Edward slowly pushed opened the door and tip toed inside. He froze when he saw a figure standing by a window; it was cloaked and was watching the sky. Midna floated up and didn't seemed alarmed. "Hey," she waved.

The figure turned to face them, she stared at them calmly. Suddenly she turned to Midna. "Midna, you know it's dangerous for you to come and see me, what are you doing hear?" Minda floated around. "What a welcoming party." She muttered. "Are little beast here got himself a curse, we need a cure." Midna patted Link on the head.

The cloaked figure looked over at Edward. Ed stiffened, she could see a smile on the cloaked figures face. "Hello, Edward Elric." The cloaked figure flipped back her hood to show her face, "I'm Princess Zelda, and I apologize for the way that you have been treated sense you arrived in this time."

Edward's eyes widened. "What! 'This time?' I'm in a different time?" Minda sighed and floated up to her. "It's about time you fine out, you know that sword that you pulled out of that stone before you arrived here? Well that sword sends people back in time when they pull it out, and the only way to get back to your time is to put it back in."

Edward looked back at the princess. "But, how did you know?" The princess turned back to the window. "Zant has told me much about you, he says he will soon use your power for himself." Edward flared, remembering how she was almost tricked. "You work for Zant?" Link scratched his leg. "OW! What the hell was that for?" Edward glared at the wolf. _don't you ever say that about the princess! She has been imprisoned by Zant, the last thing she will ever want is to work with him!_ "Okay, okay, I'm sorry." Edward rubbed her sore leg. The princess turned back to them. "So, you can understand Link's thoughts as a wolf?" she asked, Edward nodded. She turned to a dresser in the room. She walked over and opened it, she dug a little until she found a small scroll, she walked back and handed the paper to Edward.

"This is a list if ingredients that you will need to get rid to the curse, you will have to gather them all and make a soup out of them, then give it to Link, it will break the curse." Edward blushed a little, the princess was extremely beautiful, "Um, s-sure." He mumbled, taking the paper. Midna rolled her eyes, trying not to laugh.

Edward unrolled the scroll and scanned the list. "How did you know what kind of curse he has?" The princess looked back at Link. "His spirit has changed a little, I can feel it." Link turned away shyly.

Midna floated over and took the list she opened it and scanned over it. "You're kidding." she groaned. Edward turned to her. "What is it?" She asked. "Oh nothing, just that all these ingredients are all at different places!" Edward shrugged. "That's okay, we can take a couple stops."

"You don't understand! These ingredients are at several different _temples._" _WHAT?_ "WHAT?" Link and Edward shouted. "That's nuts! First I get turned into a girl, then I have to go to giant temples! How may bad days to I have to have?" Edward grumbled.

The princess froze. "You must go, I can see the guards coming up from the window, quickly!" Minda got on Link and then galloped out the door with a quick bow. Edward bowed. "Thank you, princess." she was about to turned to leave but Zelda put a hand to his arm. "Whatever happens," Zelda said. "Do not trust anyone but Link, you can trust Midna, but only if Link agrees. Never trust Zant, and take this." She placed something in her hand. "This will protect you, you must go."

"Wait, what does it do?" Edward didn't get an answer, she was pushed out by Zelda. "Come on!" Midna hissed, Edward rushed after her, placing Zelda's gift in her pocket. "Well," she muttered to herself. "At least I'll be out of this soon."

Reader, I can tell you know, This is far from over.

**ARRGG! This chapter is so boring I'm so sorry, Please, Leave a comment on something funny I can put in the next chapter, or in one of the temples. I will read everything! THANKS :3**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Fresh start

Edward felt his flat boy chest with pride. There was nothing better to be than himself at this moment. He, Midna and Link stood outside Hyrule castle. Edward stretched his arms out wide. "MMM, It feels so good to be a boy again, those breasts hurt my back."

"You realize that your short again right."Midna smirked. "You just love to ruin my day don't you?" Edward hissed. "Whatever, where do you have to go first?"Edward glanced over a Midna. She and Link had ducked behind a corner.

"Get over here!"Midna whispered. Edward looked around to see what they were freaking out about, then he saw them and ducked behind Link.

About a dozen soldiers were in the market place hanging up posters for a missing child, and the picture on the poster was a detailed drawing of Edward. "What the hell do they think there doing?"Edward glared at them, he recognized the solider that he had seen in town before they went to the castle.

"They must think that you're some orphan that ran away from the orphanage."Midna sat thinking for a minute then snapped her fingers. "Got it!"she held her hands out in front of her and in a flash of light a bundle of green clothes appeared in front of her. "Put these on," She held them out to Ed. "If you put on Link's clothes then they won't recognize you."Midna insisted. Edward glanced from the clothes to the soldiers and back again.

"Fine."Edward said and grabbed the clothes and he was forced to shove it into the air with a, _you got the heroes clothes. _He shivered, "I thought that wasn't ever going to happen again." He removed the tunic he was wearing and stuffed it in the bag with his regular clothes and slipped on the long-sleeved under shirt, the mail, and the tunic. Then he put on the belt and gloves, then the boots. "Do I have to wear this stupid hat." Edward waved the hat in the air.

Link growled at him, so Edward decided to put the dumb-looking hat on. They peeked around the corner at the soldiers, they were starting to walk away."Lets go." Midna whispered, and they started to speed walk to the edge of the town. Edward couldn't resist to take a look at the poster. "How do they know my name?" He murmured. He looked around, he was drawing attention, so he ran off toward Link and Midna.

He listened as he walked passed the soldiers, who were whispering to each other. He kept his head low as he passed. "I hear that this Edward kid travels with a wolf."

"I heard that Both his hair and eyes are the same color, gold. Sounds like the type my daughter would like."

"Nah, I don't think see would."

"Why not."

"I heard that he's a runt."SNAP!

"WHO THE HELL YOU CALLIN A RUNT, YOU JERK!" Yep, Edward had snapped, and one of the soldiers had been kicked in the head, and was now lying on the ground. "Hey, you're that Edward kid!" shouted a solider. Edward froze, realizing that he just ruined the plan. "Time to go."

Edward clapped his hands together and transmuted a stone that shot him into the air and he flipped backwards on to the ground meters away.

People gasped and pointed as he ran threw the street with a dozen guards chasing him, but Edward just smirked and kept running, until suddenly he was yanked into the air by an unknown attacker. "AAIIEEE! Let me go!"Edward flailed his arms and squirmed around, he turned to see who it was and yelped.

It was a goron, the same goron he had bumped into the other day. He was frowning at him. "Why are you running away from soldiers, little brother?"

"Don't call me little!" Edward clapped his hands together and placed them on the goron. He transmuted a funny face on the goron's chest. The goron yelped and dropped the alchemist. Edward immediately turned and ran to the end of the town.

The soldiers stared questioning at the goron with the funny face on him. Boy, that goron was freaking, he didn't even say anything he was so shocked. He just pointed at it with his jaw dropped. The soldiers defiantly didn't want to be next, so they pretended that nothing had happened and went back to there posts.

Edward ran up to Link and Minda, who were waiting in the bridge outside the town. "What were you doing?" Midna demanded. "N-nothing, well we better get going, don't want to be late for the, um, thing." Edward pushed the completely baffled couple toward hyrule field.

"HEY! MR. ELRIC!"

"God damn it!"Edward burst, know exactly who said that. He turned to see the nearly naked mailman running toward him, he stopped in front of him and saluted.

"Greetings Edward Elric , I have come to deliver your mail, you've got two letters." He handed them to Edward, he snatched them. "Pleasure doing business with you, I'll be off." With that he ran back in the opposite direction. "PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!"Edward howled, and looked down at the letters in his hand. On one he recognized the Zora's royal symbol. _crap. _But on the other, there was no symbol.

Midna floated over on his shoulder and leaned to see the letters, "Oh look, its your girlfriend." she teased. "Shutup." Edward ripped open the letter with his finger and took out the message. He shivered.

_Two day's left, cutie! I Love you with all my heart! Soon we will be married. There's no way you'll be able to beat my father's challenges. Can't wait tell we KISS! _

_Love,_

_Rumon XOXOXO_

"Ahh, hell….." Edward whined, giving the letter a grossed out look. "AAWW! Did you hear that'cutie'?"Midna cracked up laughing. Edward threw a punch at her but she floated away. "She said she LOVES you! Aren't you excited?"

"Shutup already!" Edward yelled. Link and Minda both laughed and they ran away as Edward chase them threw the field as they headed off in there first destination, Faron woods.

Edward still grumble as he held up a lantern to light the way threw the dim cave that lead to the woods. "How do I get myself into these situations?"He whined under his breath. "Get over it already, you've got bigger problems." Midna rolled her eyes."Whatever, how much further tell we get to the temple?"

"It should be just outside this cave."Edward rolled his own eyes and flinched as he ran into a cobweb, he wiped it away quickly. "GGWAA!" Edward squealed as he saw a giant spider on the path in front of them, it had a skull attached to it's back. "What the hell is that!"He pointed and scream.

Link immediately tackled the monster and it flipped on his back, curled it's legs and exploded into ashes. Edward just started at the stop that the spider used to be, finally he looked down at Link. "So, do _all_ monsters explode into ash when they die?"His voice trembled a bit. "Pretty much," Midna responded.

Finally, then had reached the end of the cave and were looking out over a small field to a enormous tree. "That's it," Midna looked out to it. "That's the temple." Edward looked at it with determination. "Alright! Let's go-"

"Hey! You, come over and buy something!" Edward turned to the voice and saw a small blue bird perched on a branch, it looked like it had it's own shop set up. "Um, Hello." Edward waved at the bird. "Hello yourself! Just come and buy something!"Edward looked down at Minda.

"Well, it would be best to buy some potions before going into the temple." So they walked up to the shop. "Oh good, know hurry and buy something."said the bird.

Midna handed Edward a few empty bottles and he scoped the potion from the cauldron. He shoved it in to the air with a, _you got red potion,_ and some other information that everyone already knows.

"I hate that," Edward grumbled. "Alright midna, give me some money to give the bird." Midna's eyes widened. "uh-oh…" Edward turned fully to her, "What do you mean uh-oh?" He whispered, so that the bird wouldn't hear. "I…. don't have any rupees left…."

"WHAT!" He hissed, still so that the bird didn't hear. "I don't have any, so what do we do." Edward asked franticly. They both glanced at the bird, who was staring into space. Midna thought for a moment. "Well, we could just…leave."

"What do you mean, you don't mean steal do you?"Edward stared at her in disbelief. Link growled at Midna."What other option do we have, it's not like we can put it back, we need it."Edward looked at the bird then back at Midna, then at the exit. Link shifted his wait uncomfortably.

"Look, we can come back and pay him once we get more money."Midna said. Edward and link looked at each other. "Fine, but the bird's not going to like it."Edward said finally.

"We'll have to run." Midna said. "Okay on three we run, one, two, THREE!"They ran out of the shop.

"HEY!"They heard a voice behind him."GET BACK HERE!"Edward glanced behind him. The bird was dashing threw the sky at them, a glare in his eyes. "GHHAA!"Edward ran faster up the slop to the temple. A couple seconds later he glanced back, the bird was gone, it had stopped chasing them.

Edward and Link stopped running and panted. Suddenly they saw they stood at the front of the temple, but they weren't the only ones. Edward's jaw dropped. "WHAT THE F-"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Monkey business

"WHAT THE FULLMETAL?" Edward cried and pointed at the figures standing at the front of the temple. It was three monkeys that were jumping up and down as if overly excited about there visitors. Midna rolled her eyes. "Aww hell, it's those monkeys again." Edward glanced at her. "Again?"

The one in the middle of the trio had a red flower behind her ears. This monkey ran up to Link and jumped up and down, and it shrieked in delight. Link barked and wagged his tail as if happy to see an old friend. The two animals seemed to be talking to each other, suddenly Link turned his head and nodded at Edward, then the monkey looked up at Edward. It jumped up twice with happiness and ran over to him.

It jumped up and down in front of Ed "Down monkey!" Edward flinched as it tried to jump up on him. "Hey, chill monkey! Link, what did you say to it?" Link shrugged and appeared to chuckle. The monkey finally managed to jump up on to Edward's shoulder and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"EEEWWW!" Edward squealed, wiping the kiss away. "Monkey germs! That is so gross! Come on, get off me, I've already got a Zora chasing after me, I don't need a monkey!" Edward yanked the monkey off him and back into the ground. The monkey jumped some more and grabbed Edward by the arm and pulled him to the other monkeys.

The girl monkey screeched and chattered with the others for a minute, and all the monkeys started to dance and jump around Edward. Ed glared over at Link as if to say,_ I swear I will get you back for this._ Midna and link just laughed at him as the monkeys danced around.

Suddenly, with a bang five glowing stones hit the ground and created a wall around Edward and the monkeys, and left Link and Midna out. The monkeys screeched and huddled in the corner together as Edward franticly looked around. Midna and Link banged, scratched and pushed, fighting desperately to get in a protect the defenseless alchemist. _Crap, not again! _Edward screamed in his head.

A portal opened up in the sky and three black monsters fell out of it. The monkeys shivered and ducked there heads, Edward backed against the wall, trying to get as far away from the monsters as possible. "Edward! You have to transform!" Midna called to him. "What?" Edward said, never taking his eyes off the monsters, who were approaching him slowly. "Transform, you have to transform into your twilight form to fight them. You can't use Alchemy in there so it's the only way!" Edward considered his options, the last thing he wanted to do was turn back into a girl, but if he didn't, he'd be captured by Zant's minions. He remembered reading the second letter while Link and Midna weren't looking.

_Edward Elric,_

_Foolish boy, you think you can get away from me that easily? You may have found out my plans for you, but how long will you last against the master mind that will take over hyrule. I'll just tell you this, as long as I'm alive, you will never see your precious brother again._

_Zant_

"Damn it!" Edward hissed. "Fine Midna! But how do I do that?" Edward called. "Just think it! It will send a signal." Midna called.

"Think it?"

"Yes!"

"But, that's so dumb!"

"Do it or die!"

"FINE!"

_Turn me into my twilight form._

Edward closed his eyes and he felt himself grow. (In various ways.) As soon as he felt that he had grown all the way, _she_ opened her eyes and examined herself. "Wonderful, I'm all curvy again." She groaned. _LOOK OUT! _Link cried. Edward turned to the enemies and ducked as one tried to grab her. "HA! …Wait…Midna! What am I supposed to do now?"

"Use the sword on your back! It should work against them!" Midna called. Edward reached behind her and grabbed the sword's handle. She pulled it forward and sliced at one of the monsters. It screamed and fell to the ground. "Yeah! Take that, you slimy beast!"

With that, Edward sprang for ward and stabbed the next one, it fell with a cry. "HA! One more-" Suddenly a screech rang threw the forest as the last one gave a howl. Edward, Link, Midna, and the monkeys cringed, frozen by the sound. By the time Edward looked back up, the two monsters that she had cut were back on their feet. "WHAT?"

"I forgot! If you defeat two of them, then the last one has the ability to bring them back to life." Midna called to them. "YOU COULD HAVE MENTIONED THAT SOONER!" Edward screamed at her. "What do I do now?" _use the spin attack! _Link screamed. "The what?" _Just do with your sword what I do! _Link ran around in a circle and turned back to Edward.

Edward looked confused. _Lightly shack the nunchuck._ "WHAT?" _Never mind, just do what I did! _Edward, not knowing what else to do, held out her sword and span in a fast circle, she felt the sword striking three different targets. When her eyes were back in focus she saw that all three monsters had fallen, and one by one they exploded into ash and floated to the sky. The rocks disappeared and so did the wall. Edward put the sword in its shelve and turned to the monkeys. They were clapping there hands and cheering. Midna and Link ran up to them. "Are you guys okay?" Midna asked. Edward smiled. "We're all perfectly fine, thanks to your help." _Yes, I suppose we make a good team. _Link said

"Yeah." Midna agreed.

"Yeah." Edward agreed.

"Yeah." The monkeys seemed to say, cheering and clapping.

And for the first time, the group felt like true partners, teammates, and friends. All seemed right to them and it seemed so peaceful, just to know they could count on each other. They all smiled at the sky, as if mentally thanking each other. Suddenly Edward looked down. "HOW THE HELL DO I CHANGE BACK?"

Edward looked hesitantly around the first room of the temple. It sure looked old, but it also looked like it would be infested with monsters. _He _transmuted as sword on his arm and followed the monkeys, who had galloped on ahead of Link and the rest.

"So what are we looking for any way?" Edward asked Midna. "The list said that we need to find a white and pink orchid." Edward immediately stared looking around. "THERE!" Edward pointed straight ahead of them, there sat the flower, it seemed to glow in the light. "Wow," Midna stared. "I expected it to be further in the temple."

Who cares, lets get it and get out of here!" Edward cheered, he started to run up to grab it when a dark figure suddenly swooped down a vine and grabbed it as it swung itself back up to the other side. It then ran away. Edward just stood there for a moment wondering what the hell just happened, then he snapped. "YOU %&*$ B&*$ GET YOUR %$&*$ $$ BACK HERE!" (Sorry for his language.)

Edward clapped his hands and transmuted a stone platform that shoot him up to were the thief ran off to. Midna and Link stood dumfounded as Edward's curses echoed threw the temple.

Ed glared at the back of the person he was perusing. The thief didn't even look back to see if someone was pursuing him, but Edward knew that he knew, he was waving the flower triumphantly in his hand. "BASTARD! COME BACK HERE NOW!" It was a long hallway they were running down, Edward felt like they had been running for hours.

The thief ran into a large room, Edward ran right after him. The thief stopped in the middle of the room, Edward screeched to a halt, waited for the thief to move and panted loudly. Edward jumped as he heard the sound of a door slamming closed behind him. He turned to see it and saw three large spikes appear in front of it, preventing anyone from escaping. _Crap, he set me up._

Edward quickly turned back to the thief, he was in the same position as before. He turned around to face Ed. Edward steadied himself and glared at him. Edward suddenly noticed the room. He looked around at the amazing structure and pictures, most of it was moss and vine covered, but it was still incredible. The floor of the room was nothing but grass and flowers, it looked a lot like an arena. Edward shook his head and glared back at the thief.

The thief suddenly laughed. "I can't believe this," He said in a voice that made Ed flare in annoyance (aka: he sounded a lot like Russell Trigham). "You're nothing but a little child." Edward glare depended. "I wouldn't mess with my size if I were you!" The thief seemed to be ignoring him. "And to think that they said you had some amazing power. So, what can you do, make little bunny ears pop out of your head?"

Edward was mad know! "Bastard, I'll show you what I can do!" He clapped his hands and pressed them to the ground, slowly a spear grew from the earth and Edward pointed it at the thief. The thief clapped his hands. "Impressive, I guess they were right about that. But I know they lied about one thing."

"What? And Whose they?" Again Edward was ignored. "They said that you were some tall, sexy women with dark hair and eyes, and you're not anything like that." The only thing Ed got out of that was tall, and not. Which is why he sprang forward, spear ready to strike screaming. "DON'T CALL ME LITTLE!" The man dodged the blow at the last second and jumped to a ledge just out of Edward's reach.

"Wow, you're a feisty thing aren't you?" He said, dangling the flower over Ed's head. "You're such a child, I bet you hate milk and shots and have people all the time tell you to be more mature." He laughed.

"SHUTUP!" Edward yelled, completely shocked that he got the exact description of him. "Hm, I wonder what who happen if I did this." Suddenly the man threw something on the ground and the room went completely black. Edward screamed and shielded his eyes from the stinging smog. He coughed and fell to the ground, panting.

He suddenly realized that he was being pinned. "GET OFF ME!" Ed gasped as he realized that _her _voice changed. _he must have used some sort of twilight bomb._ She squirmed and kicked and pushed the thief off her and she jumped up, the room had cleared and she could she that the man's hood was pulled back. He stood up and grinned wildly. "My, my, my, what difference." Edward blushed wildly, "Shut up!" Edward had managed to relocate his spear and he was posing ready to strike.

"Now come down here and give me that flower." The man just laughed. "Ha, no way! I gonna sit here and enjoy the view." Edward blush deepened. "You pervert!" She threw the spear at the man's face. But he jumped in to the air and landed on his feet right in front of Ed.

"EEK!" Edward yelped as he was pulled forward into a hug. "GET OFF ME! GET OFF ME! I'M A GUY!" Edward squirmed. "You should stay like this more often, I like this much better." The man said calmly, as if what he was doing was expected. ".!" Edward tried wildly to fight away from the guy. The man suddenly pulled out of the hug.

He held Ed by the arms with one hand and put the flower in her hair. Ed gave a shocked expression. "Names Myron, babe. I'll let you go today, but my boss wants your power soon, so don't expect me to go so easy on you next time." He quickly leaned down and gave Ed a peck on the cheek. Edward stood frozen, confused what just happened.

When she came back to her senses the man was gone. Edward snapped. She cupped her hands around her mouth and screamed. "PERVERT! BASTARD! PIG! I'LL KILL YOU!" With that Edward whirled around, transmuted the spikes away, and stomped back to were she had left Midna and Link. It was a long walk but finally she saw her friends, they were sitting and waiting patiently for him. "What happened?" Midna gasped. Edward was about to scream out exactly what happened, but stopped when she remembered that she was talking to midna.

Midna had the ability to remind people constantly of stuff that were funny to everyone but the person that it happened to. "N-nothing, nothing at all, I got the flower." Midna wasn't convinced, "Well, who was that man?" Edward stumbled over the words. "Oh, him, um it was um a m-m-monkey, yeah a great big monkey. It was playing a trick on me."

_But how did you transform? _Link asked. "I um, had to reach a ledge, so I transformed to reach it." Midna jumped in. "By why is the flower in your hair?" Edward nearly screamed in embarrassment this time. "Easy transportation!" Link, still a little confused about Ed's behavior, told him that the monkey's had gone to get Ed a gift, and hadn't returned yet.

Just as he was saying it, the monkeys came back into the room. They jumped and clapped as they saw Edward. The girl monkey ran up to her and handed her a basket with a bundle in it. "What is it?" Midna floated up beside Edward and looked down at the basket. Edward unwrapped the bundle and gave a small smiled, it was a bunch of bananas. Edward looked down at Link.

"Seriously, what did you tell them?" _I'm not telling. _Edward's stomach growled violently, he giggle a little and grabbed a banana. "I guess it's a good time to stop for a meal." So he, Midna, link, and the monkeys all sat down to a nice banana…lunch? Dinner? Breakfast? They had no idea what time it was, thanks to the lack of windows .

After a good meal the monkeys agreed to let them sleep in there nests. Edward lied down with a sigh, glad that the monkeys were good crafts man. The bed was very comfort and a perfect fit. It was good to finally get some rest. He closed his eyes and fell asleep immediately.

Edward, Link and Midna waved goodbye at the entrance to the temple to their monkey friends, the monkeys clapped, danced and waved as if wishing them luck. They party turned and opened the door to the temple and left, flower in hand. Edward squinted at the sunlight and _he _stretched. "Man, I never thought that monkeys would be such great hosts."

Suddenly Edward had a spear right in front of his face. He yelped and jumped back just to bump into another spear that poked his back. They were surrounded. "You're under arrested but order of the Zora King for the crime of skipping a court sentence." Edward looked stunned for a second, then looked down at Midna. "How long were we in there?"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Challenge

"Cut it out already! I can walk!" Edward yelled, he had been poked and prodded towards Lake Hylia for hours, and it was starting to get old. They had finally started to see the edge of the lake but Edward saw something else, he couldn't clearly see what it was yet, so he ignored it. Link growled at the Zora behind him when he was poked in the back, so they decided to poke Ed instead. Midna had hidden in Ed's shadow when they were captured.

Ed was starting to make out the shape of a crowd as the proceeded. "Oh, god." Edward grumbled as he started to clearly make out everything. It seemed to be an enormous ring of seats around the lake, banners and signs hung from trees and hundreds of people cheered and whistled as Edward was brought forward.

There were Zoras, humans, and even a few gorons mixed in the crowd. "I thought this would be a private competition." Edward looked at all the people, they were all looking at him. This made him feel small….smaller. "This way," a Zora solider said, he poked Ed in the back to make him move toward a giant throne were the king would sit, beside it was a smaller throne were the princess would sit.

Edward groaned and reluctantly stepped up to it. A large horn was blown and everyone went silent. "Presenting his royal majesty, King Zora, and his daughter Princess Rumon." There was a large blast of cheering as Rumon and the King stepped out and sat on the thrones. The King held up a hand to stopped the cheering and it subsided.

The King looked down a Edward. Ed cringed. "Uh, Hey your Majesty. What's up?" The King half-grinned. "You broke your promise, Edward Elric, why?" Edward thought about his answer. "Well, I kinda lost track of time…" The king just shook his head. "Well, we'll just have to start the compaction now."

"Why do you have so many people here? I thought this was private." The King looked surprised. "I couldn't keep them out, so many people heard about this." Edward eyes widened. _That could mean Zant heard about it, these people could be in danger. But there not going to leave without seeing the competition, so I'll have to make this quick._

Edward clapped his hands. "Well, let's get this over with. What do I do first?" The King stood up and cleared his throat. "THE GAMES WILL KNOW BEGIN! OUR COMPEDITOR, EDWARD ELRIC, SHALL COMPLETE FIVE ROUNDS OF COMPETITION! IF HE FAILS TO COMPLETE THEM, HE WILL LOSE THE COMPETITION AND MARRY MY DAUGHTER, PRINCESS RUMON!" They all cheered as the princess stood up and bowed.

She sat down, looked at Edward and gave him a wink. Ed turned a little pink. The King silenced everyone. "THE FIRST COMPETITION WILL BE A FLIGHT MATCH, OUR COMPEDITIOR WILL CLIMB INTO THE LAKES CANNON, SHOT UP TO THE COCCO'S HOUSE AND JUMP OUT OF THE HOUSE WHILE HOLDING ON TO A COCCO AND LAND AT THE TOP OF THE SPINNING PLATFORM."

Edward looked at him like he was crazy. "You're crazy!" Edward said. "a cucco couldn't support my weight for that long, and the acceleration I would get from being shot out of a cannon could kill me!" The Zora King seemed not to noticed Edward's complaints.

"LET THE FIRST ROUND BEGIN!" The King sat down and nodded to the soldiers to start. They blew a horn that seemed to be right next to Ed's hear. "AHH HELL! What was that for?" Edward rubbed his ear. "The time's started, better get moving." The King said. "I have a time limit?"

Edward looked around wildly for the cannon, seeing it he ran off in that direction, followed by Link. There was cheering and whistling as Edward ran across the wooden planks to the island with the cannon.

Ed jumped on to the island and ran up to the cannon, but the entrance was blocked by a creepy looking clown guy. " 'Scuse me." Edward tried to go passed him but was blocked.

"I'm letting you up that easily, you have to pay." The man grunted. "WHAT? Didn't they hire you for the competition?" Edward asked, frantic. "No one hires me, I'm self imploded."he said as-a-matter-of-factly. "Look, I don't have any money, and I have to get threw!" The man thought about this. "Well, If you can pay, you have to answer a riddle." _you got to be kidding… _"What is the color gold and the tiniest thing I've ever seen?" Was the riddle. Edward looked down, thinking.

Suddenly, he looked up, the man was laughing at him! "What's so funny?" Edward growled, annoyed that he lost his train of thought. "The answers you, flea." He laughed like crazy as Edward fumed loudly. "All right, all right, I'll let you pass." he stepped aside. "Thanks for nothing, bastard." Edward grumbled and stepped into the cannon.

"Just leave the dog here, Blondie." Link stepped back to give them room. The man walked over to a large music box. He stretched him arms and grabbed the handle. He started to spin it faster and faster and faster.

Meanwhile, inside the cannon. Edward yelped as felt the cannon started to turn. From outside he heard an odd circus song start to play and he fell back in the tight space as the cannon leaned forward. "Uh, Midna?" "Yeah?" Edward gulped. "Don't cannons ?"

He was shot out of the cannon. He screamed and thought that he was going to die from the acceleration. But suddenly it was over, Edward opened his eyes. He was standing on his feet in the middle of a platform with a target painted on the floor.

Edward shook from fright, sunk to his knees, and hung his head. "I'll never understand how this time works." Edward mumbled. "FIVE MINUTES LEFT!" Edward yelped and leaped in the opposite direction of the booming voice. It was a speaker that hung at the top of the door. Edward shook his fist at it, "Stupid thing, trying to give me a heart attack." he grumbled and opened the door.

He looked around, "Where am I?" He saw a ladder and started to climbed down it. SCREECH! "GAH!" Edward yelped and fell back, smacking his back on the floor. "Damn," He rubbed his head, he had stepped on a cucco when he was stepping down. "Stupid pigeon." He grumbled.

There was an arrow pointing towards another creepy clown guy. Only this one was thin and happy. Edward rolled his eyes and walked up to him. "Hi, are you ready to fly?" The man asked, a little to cheerful. "Yeah, Yeah.. What do I have to do?"

"Just grab a cucco." He pointed to the cuccos running around. Edward tip toed up to one and snatched it. It cried and flailed, but Ed ignored it. He walked back over to the clown. "Alright, now can I go?" "Not so fast, you have to answer my riddle." Edward cut him off. "If you're going to say, 'what's golden and the smallest thing I've ever seen' don't even bother." The clown looked shocked.

"How did you guess my riddle?" He asked. Edward pushed him into the lake. He stepped up to the plank and took a deep breath. He looked down of the platform he was supposed to land on. He saw it, along with the crowds of people cheering him on.

Edward breathed in, and with a running start, jumped of the platform. There was an explosion of cheering as he jumped. "oh dear god, oh dear god, oh dear god….." Edward had shut his eyes tight and was relying Midna to tell him how to steer. "Just keep going and don't let go!" Midna said. "NO DUH!" Edward screamed, peeking open his eyes. He saw the platform becoming more visible.

He cringed as he descended, screaming in his head that it would be over soon. A sure enough Edward landed on the platform seconds later and was greeted with cheers from the crowd. He also heard happy barking from Link. "Wee-woo." Edward put down the panting chicken and stood straight as the platform spun round and round. "Hey look, your girlfriend's holding something up." Midna giggled.

Edward turned to look and Rumon, and saw that she was holding up a sign. It read. 'U R A Q T' Edward cocked his head. "Whatever that means. Hey look, money!" He opened the chest that sat on the platform. He was forced again to hold up his prize. _YOU GOT A ORANGE RUPEE! IT'S WORTH 100 RUPEES! _

Edward stared at the rupee. "Your currency is gemstone?" Edward knocked on the stone. "It's not a gemstone it's a rupee." Midna said. "Whatever." He jammed it into his pocket and started to jump down the platforms. He meet up with Link at the bottom. "That wasn't so bad." He assured Link. Link nodded. They all walked back over to the kings thrown, the crowd still going wild.

Edward bowed slightly went they reached him. "So, Kingie, impressed yet?" The King smiled, "Not yet, my boy. You still have two more challenges to complete." He stood up and silenced everyone again. "The challenger did well in the first round. But the next round is even more menacing and terrifying. It is a challenge of strength."

**The challenges are taking longer to write than I thought, but the next one will be the last. Then they will go on to Death Mountain! DUH DUH DUH! Thanks for reading, I hope you'll read more!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The second and the last

_Man… how do I get myself into these situations._ Edward stood in the middle of a giant floating round-shaped arena.He had his feet planted firmly so that he wouldn't fall over, he panted heavily.

This round of the competition would be an all out fighting match, or matches, anyone in the audience was aloud to come in and fight, thankfully, it was one person at a time. He had already fought…. He had lost count at twenty. They had said that he needed to fight 50 people, but there were so many people being dragged out of the water, Edward had thought that he had fought the whole crowd.

Link was watching eagerly from land. He was giving encouraging barks and trying to tell him how many he had fought. But he failed miserably. Edward glanced around at the crowd, no one else was coming to fight him. Finally one figure came out of the crowd and swam to the arena. There was an explosion of gasps and murmurs as they realized how it was.

Edward was so surprised that he staggered backwards. "R-Rumon! What are you doing?" Rumon shook the water from her fins and smirked. "I wanted to get to see you up close again. I won't hold back on you, you know. And guess what, I'm the last one, your last opponent" Edward looked up at the king, expecting him to disagree with his daughters decision. But he just smiled and waved and encouraging hand at Rumon.

"You've got to be kidding!" Edward yelled, looking back at Rumon, who was holding up her fists. "You ready, Ed?" She came forward and threw a punch. Edward dodged it. "WOAH! Rumon, come on! There's no way I can fight you!" She ignored him and kept punch while Edward kept dodging, trying to talk her out of this.

"What's the matter, Ed? Afraid of me?" Rumon laughed. "Hell, no!" Edward yelled. "Are you sure, cus you're acting like a little cry baby!" "LITTLE?" "Yeah! Little! OW!" Edward finally got the guts to give Rumon a good whack on the head, everyone of the Zoras stood up and howled curses and threats at Ed.

The King stood up and told everyone to shutup because it was part of the game. But he did shook Edward a glare. Edward ignored them and glared down at Rumon. Royal or not, no one got away with calling him small. "You win," Rumon whimpered. "Eh?" Edward was surprised. "Come on, the spunky, fun girl I know wouldn't give up that easily." Edward knelt down to her and put an arm on her shoulder.

Edward could help that he did this, no matter how much he denied it, he couldn't stand tears. And the princess looked like she could flood all of hyrule. "Maybe your right." Suddenly, the princess jumped up and kicked Edward right in the face. He went flying across the arena and flat on his face at the other end. He laid there for a minute, recovering, then he stumbled to his feet.

"You double-crossing, lying little, fish-face!" Edward growled, a little shocked at how extremely strong she was. "Aw, you're so cute when you're mad Eddy. But I'm not going to let you win that easily." She stuck her tongue out at him. "I gonna make sure we get married!"

"What the hell is the matter with you!" Edward screamed, shaking is head. "Maybe I can beat some sense into you!" Edward came at her, she dodged the first couple punches, but Edward got her a couple times, but she also managed to land a few punches. Soon, they were both panting heavily, and it was just a completion to see would could stand the longest.

Finally, after what seemed forever, Rumon finally fell back into the water. There was loud cheering as Zora soldiers raced into the water to retrieve the princess. Edward sat back on the wood, panting. "Finally." he gasped. Link swam threw the lake and jumped up to the arena. He held out a bottle of water in his jaw.

"Thanks." Edward grabbed the bottle and drank the hole thing with out a break. "Gezz, I hope the next round is a drinking challenge. You'd win that hands down." Midna laughed. They sat together resting for a while, soon a Zora came and told them it was time to set up for the next round. Edward shakily stood up and swam back to shore. The princess was already sitting back in her chair, waving at Edward with a big smile.

Edward gave an apologetic wave, seeing the bandages that she wore. The King stood and silenced everyone once again. "THE CHALLENGER FINISHED THE LAST BATTLE WITH GREAT COURAGE! IT TAKES A LOT OF COURAGE TO TANGLE WITH A MEMBER OF THE ROYAL FAMILY! BUT IT IS KNOW TIME FOR THE FINAL CHALLENGE! THIS CHALLENGE WILL BE A TEST OF WIT, SURVIVEL, AND COMPOSER. THIS WILL BE A MAZE CHALLENGE!" The king pointed to the lake. Edward jumped and saw that the entire lake was covered with a large floating platform that had extremely tall stone walls on it that created a maze.

_When will this time make any sense?_ Edward ground in his head. "THE CHALLENGER WILL GUIDE THE PRINCESS THROUGH THE MAZE AND TO THE OTHER SIDE. THIS CHALLENGE IS SO INCREDIBLE THAT WE CAN'T SEE IT! ONLY THOSE INSIDE CAN SEE WERE THEY ARE! SO, IF YOU WILL, RUMON AND EDWARD, STEP TO THE MAZE! THE CHALLENGE STARTS NOW!"

Edward rolled his shoulders and groaned. "Geez, I'll never understand this place," He jogged to the entrance of the maze, he saw Rumon heading in the same direction out of the corner of his eye. He rolled his eyes when Rumon jumped up and down in excitement.

"Isn't this going to be fun, Eddy? We'll be all alone!" She said when he approached. Edward sighed when he reached her. "You're really starting to annoy me, you know?" He grumbled. "Oh, come on! Loosen up!" Rumon slapped him hard on the back. "OW!" Edward yelped. That was one of the places he had gotten kicked by her.

"Sorry.." She shrugged and they started the challenge.

Rumon clung to Edward by the arm as they traveled though the maze. They had been walking for a while now, and seemed to be in the middle of the maze. Edward could hardly remember how they had made it this far. "Lets go this way!" She pointed to the right at and intersection. "Oh no, you don't want me to win this! So I can't trust you!" Edward pulled her straight forward.

"Why, Hello again." Edward world his head around to see were the voice came from. Rumon gasped and tightened his grip on his arm. Edward glared. "It's you, You Pig!" Edward pointed and accusing finger at Myron. "Aw, your back to being an annoying runt," Myron sighed in his creepy voice.

Edward roared and ran at him, fist raised. Myron flipped back, smirking. "Well, this should make you pretty again." He held up a ball in his hand. Edward gasped and jumped back. It was the twilight bomb that he had used before.

Myron held it up, threatening to throw it. Edward turn and ran in the opposite direction grabbing Rumon by the arm and dashed as fast as he could in the direction away from Myron, but Rumon wouldn't shutup, and he knew Midna had plenty of the same questions. "Who is that guy? What does he want with you? Why are we running? What was that thing in his hand? Do you know him somehow? What did he mean, 'back to being an annoying runt'?" Which Edward answered to all of them "Not now, I'll explain latter!"

_I can't let Rumon get in the twilight bomb blast, but I can't let her see me like, like, like.. That! _Suddenly, Edward got an idea. He looked behind him, Myron was following slowly. Edward ran around and corner and stopped, making Rumon bump into him. "Ow! Hey!" Rumon grumbled.

Edward spun to face her. "Rumon. Don't. Freak. Out." He demanded. "Midna, come out and lead Rumon away from here." he looked down at his shadow. Midna popped out and stretched. Rumon's eyes nearly popped out of her skull and she opened her mouth to scream. "Please don't freak!" Edward hurryingly said. Rumon's face turned from shock to anger.

"You have got some major explaining to do! Why is there a women living inside your shadow! That's disgusting!" "Wha- EW! You Zoras always think of things in a totally disgusting way! Plus- Midna isn't a women." "HEY!" Midna glared. "Whatever! You two need to leave! Now!" Edward snapped. "I'm not leaving!" Rumon pouted.

Edward sighed, he wished it wouldn't had come to this, but- "If you go with Midna, I swear I will give you a kiss on the cheek." He recoiled as he said this. Rumon's eyes sparkled. "Really! OKAY!" Rumon skipped off and beaconed for midna to show her the way.

Edward shook his head, how is it so easy to make women happy? "Found you!" Edward jumped and spun to see- blackness. Myron had thrown the twilight bomb. Edward coughed and sputtered as _she_ tried to back out of the smog. "Damn you!" She wheezed.

The smoke cleared and there stood Myron, smirking widely. "That's more like it, now hold still." He pulled out a rope from behind his back. Edward took a step back. "What are you doing?" Myron unwound the rope. "I told you last time, my master wants your power, so I'm gonna have to kidnap you." He stepped toward Ed. "You sure are casual," Edward backed up to the wall. "You work for Zant?"

Suddenly, Myron burst out laughing. "Zant? That wacko? Now way! I would never work for that creep!" He kept approaching and Ed kept retreating. "Then who _do_ you work for?" Myron wiped a laughing tear from his eye. "My dear, Zant's only a pawn in my master's plan, I work for a man called ganondorf. Ganon, if you prefer. He' s the one behind all this. And he want's your power. So, you're going to help him learn." He leaped forward but Edward jumped out of the way.

"Why would he want my power? It seems to me he's got all the power he needs." Myron gave a smirk. "He may not like to admit it, but your power is much greater. He's be studying it ever sense you stopped the curse on Mr. Dogman." Edward jumped back. "He was the one who sent that poe?"

"Yes, and soon you will have a curse placed on you, so that you will have to do everything Ganon tells you. Can you image it? You will use your power to repair weapons and make hind outs for soldiers. And the best part, you can bring Ganon back to life if he dies, he will be eternal, and when you long gone, Ganon will use the power himself to do what ever he wants-"

SMACK! Edward had run up and slapped. Myron right in the face. This shocked him so much he staggered back and put a hand to his cheek. "Bastard," Edward growled. "You think alchemy is so sort of game? Alchemy is the flow of nature, the flow of the world! If you abuse that flow, you will pay the price. Alchemy is equivalent exchange, if you don't give some thing in return, you will give something from your own body. You want that power? Learn it! But don't complain to me when your dead!"

Edward drew her sword and dashed forward with a battle cry. Myron jumped back again and again, avoiding each swoop of the sword. "Whoa, chill out! Hey! You could kill some one with that!" "What do you think I'm trying to do!" Edward grunted with each swing. Finally, Myron jumped back and crouched low enough to trip Edward. She yelped and fell on her face.

"See ya babe. I don't feel like dying today." With that he bent down and kissed Edward's ear and ran away. But as soon as she was kissed Edward jumped up and cursed at him tell she could hear nothing. I would tell you about it, but I would bleep it out any way.

**Sorry this one took so long to make, But I hope you enjoyed it. Next time, it's up to death mountain! If you have any questions, please fell free to leave some, I'll defiantly answer them! Thanks!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 14: Gorons

Link yawned at the morning light as the sun beat down on him. He glanced up at the driver of the wagon that they had hitched a ride on, he was a quite old man that was traveling towards the mountain to deliver some supplies, and sense they were going to the same place, it was a good place to get a nap.

Edward looked down at the medal in his hand, it was another gift from the Zoras for winning the competition. He recalled the end of the competition

Flashback

Edward managed to make his way out of the maze after he found Midna and Rumon. Rumon was reluctant, but finally she agreed to let Ed win the competition and gave him the medal, the king and many other Zoras stepped out to shake his hand. Luckily, no one ever found out what happened inside there, but Rumon knew exactly what happened, and when everything had finally settled down, Rumon was ready for her reward.

Reluctantly, Edward finally got the nerve to lower his lips to her cheek. She blushed and so did Ed when the Zoras started to cheer and whistle. "Shutup and get back to work!" Edward roared at him. At that they all turn as if they didn't see anything, but were chuckling to each other.

Right before Edward, Link and Midna left, Rumon gave Ed one last apologetic hug. "Hey, are you going to regret everything you do?" Edward rubbed her on the head and she giggled. She leaned to his ear and whispered. "Just so you know, I'm not giving up." With that she kissed his cheek and ran away giggling.

End Flashback

Blushing from the memory, he turned to Midna, who was hiding behind Link so that the driver wouldn't see here, and so that she could be out. "So what's this mountain supposed to have in it?" Midna turned from looking at the road to look at him. "They say that there's a valuable stone that we will need for the potion to cure link. I just hope that the gorons will be nice enough to let someone else go in and get it for us."

Edward fingered the medal in his hand, suddenly he remembered something and dug into his pocket. Midna looked at him curiously, "What are you doing?" Edward found what he was looking for and pulled it out. "It's some trinket that princess Zelda gave to me, I haven't bothered to figure out what it is tell now."

triforce medallion in the middle with rainbow colored beads running at the ends of it and was all treaded together with a metal chain. There was also a note attached to the hook. He pulled it off and folded open. It read:

_In times of sadness, seek water and let the pendant seek your friends, you may watch over them from here._

Edward read this out loud and looked up to see if his friends made sense of this, but they were just as confused as he was. Midna leaned back, tired of thinking. "Well, whatever that means, the princess doesn't go handing out pieces of junk, you better hang on to it.

With that being said, Ed hooked it around his neck and fell forward when the wagon came to a sudden halt. "Here it is," said the man driving the wagon. The party turned to see that they had driven right beside death mountain. The got out and Edward thanked the man and gave him a yellow rupee (10).

The man wave good bye and went his own way, and the group stared at the large mountain. "…So" Edward gulped. "How long does this take to climb?" Midna thought back to her memory. "Well, sense we probably don't have the gorons help, it could take all day." "ALL DAY!" Edward exclaimed.

"UH-UH! NO WAY! I'M NOT GOING TO SPEND ALL DAY CLIMBING A STUPID MOUNTAIN, MY BROTHER IS WAITING FOR ME! COME ON!" Edward stomped over to side of the mountain, followed closely by Link and Midna. "What are you planning to do?… Edward, what's with that creepy smile?….! NO WAIT!" To late, Edward clapped his hands together and the group was launched up on a stone platform, the serge of Alchemy following them. Midna screamed and Link howled but soon it was over, and they were standing near the peek of the mountain.

Edward grin in triumph. "How's that for travel-OW!" Edward was nipped hard on the leg by Link. "Why must you keep doing that? OW! Do you people enjoy my pain! What'd I do for this?" Edward was hit on the head with Midna's tiny fist. "You idiot! You don't even realize what you just did, do you?" "Huh?"

"You're the only person in the world right now that knows Alchemy! So you just sent a message that said! 'look at me I'm right here, come and get me!' Now Zant knows exactly were you are, he's probably sending his henchmen here right now." Edward scowled defiantly. "So? Let them come! I still have to kick that perverted guy's ass!"

Midna scowled at him."I don't think you realize the situation your in! If he catches you he'll turn you into a mind-slave!" she snapped. "I'm not going to get turned into a mind-slave! I fought many of people stronger than these guys! They don't know who there dealing with."

"Why do you have to be such a stupid naïve little child, compared to Zant's forces, you couldn't fight your way out of a paper bag!" Midna boomed. "Look, I can take care of myself! So just butt out of it!" Ed snapped and he turned and dashed off, leaving Link completely baffled about who to run after, Ed, or Midna, who had stormed in the other direction. _Were did the friendship go?_

_Ed POV_

Stupid Midna, what does she know anyway? I stormed down the path kicking any stone I saw, making sure to use my auto mail leg. Can't fight my way out of a paper bag, huh? She's the naïve one. I took on fish with more power that those shadow creatures.

I plopped down on a rock on the side of the path with a loud angry grunt. I stared at the horizon, I looked down the edge of the cliff. Suddenly, surprising myself, I smiled. Alphonse would have probably given me the exact same lecture that she just did. Still, she doesn't have the right to lecture me like that, I save her and Link, she should be grateful.

Suddenly, my stomach erupted in cries of hunger so loud that it made me jump. Crap, all the food is back with Midna, and there is no way I'm giving up the fight that easily, I'll just have to wait it out. "Hey, brother!" I jumped up and turned wildly to my side to see a goron towering over me. I screamed and turned to run, but the thing grabbed me by the shirt and pulled me back. I tried to run away but the goron held his grip firmly.

"Were are you going, brother Link? It's only me!" I stopped abruptly and turned to him. "What?" I forgot that I was still wearing him clothes. "Oh, I'm sorry, are you brother link's younger brother?" The goron asked. I thought about it, if I said yes that would give me easy access to the stone that I'm supposed to find, and probably get some food at the same time. "Yes" I said flatly. The goron grin widely, "How wonderful, then can I call you little brother?"

"No" I grumbled. "I heard your stomach growl, little brother. Are you lost?" "Kind of, and I told you not to call me little brother." hearing this the goron insisted that I come down to a place called kakirikio village, is was a small town that the goron said that his 'big brother' would be able to find him there.

"Hello, Edward." That voice. I growled and Myron standing behind me. "So I guess Midna was right about you seeing my alchemy." Myron stretched. Stupid cocky bastard. "Your friends pretty sharp, yeah, as soon as he saw you pull that stunt he sent me to come get you, but this time I actually have to fight you." I put up my fists, "Fine by me-"

The goron, completely baffled, stepped away from the two of use, not wanting to get involved. But when he stepped near the edge, the cliff's stone surface cracked under his weight and the rock came falling down the cliff, taking me with it. I screamed as I tumbled threw the air. My vision faded and the last thing I saw was Midna trying to reach over the cliff to me before I fell.

**Sorry this chapters so short, but please give me some feedback! PLEAZE!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Family

Midna POV

Stupid stupid stupid! Why did he have to go running off like that? He should have listened to me! And now I have no idea if he's alive or dead! Stupid stupid IDIOT!

….Well, I probably didn't have to yell at him, he's only a kid…. Maybe I should have helped him instead of snapped at him. Now he might be dead. Oh, man. What am I going to do?

I looked franticly from side to side for any sight of movement. Link and I had seen Ed being attacked, and I had almost grabbed him too, but I was to late. We had clambered down the mountain side hoping that we would find him before Zant's minions did.

Even if we do find him, he'll be in one hell of a mess. For the love of god, were is he?

_Crack_. That was the last thing that Edward had heard before he passed out. Now he was lying in a tall, dimly lit room. He had slowly woken up and was now trying to remember what exactly had happened. _Did I die? No wait, I think I'm still alive….I'M STILL ALIVE. _He shot up and immediately regretted it. A shot of pain ran threw out his entire body and he fell back.

"Look! He's not dead!" cried a voice. Edward slowly turned his sweat drenched head toward the voice. There were seven people sitting near the bed that Edward was in, most of them were children. They were all looking at him now, Ed shrunk back a little and winced on pain.

"Easy now," A tall man in the corner said as he walked over to him and sat down in a chair next to Edward. He grabbed a bowl and wash rag and started to wipe the sweat off Ed's brow. The children started to creep toward the bed as if a bit afraid of the new comer.

Edward looked around it looked like a large hut made of wood and clay. "W-Where am I?" Edward whimpered in pain. _I must have really taken a beating. _"What is this place?" Edward started to panic and scooted himself away from the man, even though in hurt. _Could I have be kidnapped by Zant? Are these some of his minions?_

"Calm down, were not going to hurt you," The man assured him. Suddenly one of the boys stepped up. "We-saw-you-fall-off-the-cliff.- We-thought-you-were-dead-But-your-not-Are-you-a-robot?" he said, really really quickly. "MALO!" snapped the man, the boy climbed on to the bed, completely ignoring the man. "Can I feel your robot arm, Mr. Robot?" Edward looked down at his arm, he froze. He now saw that is shirt was off and that someone had sewn up some deep wounds along his torso.

Ed was freaking . "wh-wh-wh-" "It's alright, don't over exert yourself, you broke a couple ribs and got pretty bruised up, but it's really not as bad as it looks." The man picked up a bag off the floor and took out some bottles of substance. Ed looked back at the boy, the boy had gotten impatience and was pulling at Ed's arm.

"Wow, how did you get that arm, Mr. Robot?" Another boy in the group said. "I demand you tell us." Edward jumped as he realized that the smallest one in the group said the last part. "Honestly you three, It's just a fake arm." Said the oldest of the group, a young girl. "So," The girl turned to Ed. "How did you get it?"

"That's enough, all of you!" The Man snapped, he smiled at Edward. "You'll have to forgive them, they were very worked up when they found you and they've been curious ever sense. But we can't just call you Mr. Robot, what's your name, young man?"

Edward looked at the whole group. There was the man, the four children, a girl that hasn't spoken yet, and a odd looking guy in the corner, just looked from afar. Ed looked back at the man, "Where am I?" Ignoring the man's question. The man in the corner walked over, "You're in kakarikio village, kid. Now what were you doing wandering around the mountain like that? You could have be kill, how old are you any way, 10? 9?"

Edward growled. "For your information, you weasel, I'm 15 years old!" The man scowled. "You could have fooled me, you shrimp!" "WHAT'D YOU SAY?" Edward screamed then winced in pain "BARNES! That's enough!" the man called Barnes growled and turned away.

The man turn back to Edward. "I guess we need to introduce ourselves, I'm the Shaman of this village, Renado." The young boy that was feeling Ed's arm jumped up. "I'm Talo! And that's my brother Malo." He pointed to the smallest of the children. The girl stepped up and smiled. "nice to meet ya, mister. I'm Beth. And that's Collin and Luda and over there is Barnes." Barnes grunted.

The Shaman turned back to Ed. "Now it's your turn. Name?" Edward hesitated then finally he gave in. "Edward, Edward Elric." They all smiled at him, except for Barnes, who growled and murmured with his back turned. Renado, "Well, Edward, make yourself welcome. Luda, lets go make some dinner for everyone." The young girl skipped and hopped out of the room, the shaman following close behind.

Edward looked down at his scared stomach, _that could be there for a while. _He looked out the window that the bed was next to. _It doesn't look like twilight, and Link had said something a while back about a place called kakarikio, so I guess I'm okay to recover here. _He looked away from the window and jumped when he notice that all the children were right next to the bed and starting at him, unblinking.

"Um…Hello?" Edward was obviously uncomfortable so the boy named Collin spoke up, "Would you like to sit up, you must be uncomfortable. Edward shuffled, "That's okay, I can-" he tensed as he tried to move. "Actually, some help…would be nice." He squeaked and the children giggled as they helped him up.

When they finally managed to get him up, they all sat down on the bed and started asking questions to the strange new-comer. "Were are you from, Mr. Robot?" Asked Collin. Edward rolled his eyes. "Don't call me robot."

"But, you have a robot arm, like in the stories."

"I'm not a robot."

"Then why do you have a robot arm?"

"IT'S NOT A ROBOT ARM!"

Suddenly, Edward realized that he couldn't move his arm. _Just great! My arm is frozen stiff and I can't call Winry because she doesn't even exist yet! Calm down, try to remember what she told you about when this happens. _Edward closed his eyes and though back to the last time he saw Winry. _"Blah, blah, blah, Auto mail blah. Blah switch blah oil blah blah." That's….sorta what she said…something about a switch…Damn it this isn't going to help._

"Something wrong, Ed?" Beth questioned. "Who me? Nothing….I just am having trouble moving my arm." Edward rubbed the back of his head shyly. "Is that so?" Suddenly Barnes was standing over Edward and inspecting the arm. "Seems like you'll have to let me look at it."

Edward looked at him suspiciously. "I bet you've been wanting to look at it ever sense I was found." "Shutup!" hissed Barnes. "I'm concentrating!" _Which means yes._ Barnes looked over the arm for a while, finally he flicked around a small wire that stuck out of the metal. "Ah-ha!" he cried and twisted a small bolt at the top of the arm. "OWWW!" Edward yelped as he feel the sensation of the nerves connecting. "YOU GREASE OLD FREAK YOU-"

Ed stopped short as he realized that he was moving his arm. He grabbed it with his other hand and looked up at Barnes, who was grinning wildly. "How did you do that?" Edward demanded. Barnes laughed to the sky. "Spending my years working on bombs pays off once in a while." At that moment, Luda and Renado came back with to trays filled up with food. "Dinner's ready!"

After a good meal, Barnes and the children decided to go to bed and Renado stayed behind to help Ed. "You're probably tired, hear drink this, it will help you sleep." Renado handed him a bottle made of animal hide. Edward gladly excepted it. "I'll go and get you some extra blankets." With that Renado stepped out of the room.

Edward looked down at the bottle, he couldn't see through the brown-tan canister. He smelt the substance. It didn't particularly smell good, but it didn't smell deadly either. He shrugged and took a sip and immediately spit it back out again. He almost threw the bottle across the room but set it on the bedside table instead.

Nope it wasn't deadly, but for Ed, it was sure close to it. _Milk, the foul substances snuck up to me this time, but it won't happen again. Cursed monster. _Just then, Renado came back with the blankets. He set them down and smile. "Wow, you drank that fast, you must really like it." _please don't pick it up, please don't pick it up, NO he's picking it up!_ "You didn't drink it?" Edward's heart nearly stopped as the shaman looked down at him like a parent scolding a child.

"Edward…you need this to heal yourself." Renado tried to reason. "No I don't, it not like I'll die with out it." Edward said defiantly. "Edward, bones need calcium, and you have five broken ones." Edward turned away with a "hmph!" Renado sighed, he was very serious about the health of children. "Edward," he said very calmly. "You must drink this, now, we can either do this the easy way or the hard way." Edward started to sweat a little but kept his head turned. "I'll give you to three." Renado said. "What am I, five! Don't use that stupid trick!"

"One," Renado hissed, Edward jumped a little, getting nervous. "_Two_." Edward sweat ran down his neck. "Three." …Now, if you don't mind, the only think I can say about this next part is there was a lot of yelling and if you were a sleep, you be awake right now.

A few minutes later, Edward had a milk mustache and looked like he could hurl any minute. And Remado smiled as if nothing had happened, or as if he had won a contest. "Have a good night sleep, Edward." He walked out of the room and closed the door.

_Who new that guy was so strong…_ For a while, Edward laid down and stared at the night sky, remembering his family and friends, who he hoped that he would see very soon. _I wonder how Alphonse is, he's probably not gotten a moments rest sense I went missing. I bet Winry's found out by now to. I wonder if Midna's still mad. I probably should have just listened, why do have to do that?_

He stuck his hands in his pockets under the covers. He felt a piece of paper. "Hm?" He pulled it out, it was that letter that the princess gave him '_In times of sadness, seek water and let the pendant seek your friends, you may watch over them from here.' What does that mean….. seek water? _He looked over at the night stand, the bowl of water still sat there. Slowly, he sat up, ignoring the painful shots up his back. He managed to reach over and grab the bowl and set it in his lap. _Now what?_

He took of the pendent and looked at it, fiddling with the beads. He suddenly dropped it an it fell with a plop into the water, he was about to reach in and pull it out when a bright golden light erupted from the water. He jumped and stared wide eyed at the water. He remembered what the letter said. _Let it seek your friends?_

He thought for a minute. "Can you show me Midna?" Suddenly the light seemed to explode and Ed shelled his eyes. The light faded and he opened them. He gasped. There in the water was Midna! She seemed to be looking franticly around for something. But she wasn't floating, she was riding on something but Ed couldn't see what it was.

_That must be Link. Oh man, there freaking out. I wish I could go find them. _Suddenly, he thought of something. "Show me Alphonse!" The light shined again and in a few seconds, there sat his brother, he looked like he was talking to someone. Edward's eyes sparkled with happiness. _He's okay, but who is he talking to? And where is he?_ "Can you show me the whole room?" The light shined and he gasped and nearly dropped the bowl of water. _No way! I-it can't be! _

It was, his dear brother Alphonse, was in the temple of time, talking to the homunculus called Envy.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Surprise, Surprise.

"I don't care, State Alchemist or not, this is a missing person! And I'm not going to stop looking tell he's back following my orders!" With that last remark, Roy Mustang slammed the door shut on the press. He turned away from the door to the comfort of his office. Silence stung the room as the sound of reporters slowly faded away, a scowl upon Roy's face. Lieutenant Havoc and Hawkeye sat frozen waiting for the Cornel's response.

Havoc sighed deeply, "Come on, chief. You can't blame them, an Alchemist becoming a missing person is big stuff." Roy growled and glared down at the officer. Havoc winced and shut up. Roy sat down and rubbed his temples. "How did they even find out about this?" Roy glared accusingly at Havoc, Havoc jumped in horror. He shrunk back as he realized he blew his cover. "YOU TOLD THEM?" Roy howled.

"But my girlfriend, she's a reporter, and she wanted some news…so…PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" Right now Roy looked like he could snap, literally, and set him on fire. "Calm down, sir." Hawkeye said, almost growled. She was just as upset as everyone else about this whole thing.

Roy sighed and sat back, "Is there any more new information?" Hawkeye shook her head. "I'm afraid not, but there is something that I need to tell you.." Roy and Havoc turned to her, "what's that?" She looked around, "It's Alphonse, he got a crazy idea.." "Hm…?"

Alphonse POV

I panicked, I didn't know who else to go to. I just had to find him, so I went to someone beyond human strength.

Regular POV

Envy whistled in surprise as he looked around the large temple. He seemed rather relaxed for someone that had just been asked by one of his arc enemies for help. "Big place.." Envy sat down on a large boulder, Alphonse, who had been walking behind him, stood in front of the sword, that had been put back in the stone.

"Alright, Elric, what do you want?" Envy laid back and stared at the ceiling . Alphonse turned to him. "You know about my brother's disappearance. I need you to find him." Envy sat up and gave him a fake surprised look. " I'm serious! For some reason I can't go and find him, and no one else can because they have other things to deal with, I'm not sure how he did it but-" "Whoa, whoa, whoa slow down Elric. What are you talking about?" Alphonse sighed and tried again, "Okay, my brother pulled this sword out of this stone and when he did he disappeared, but when I put it back and tried to do the same, it didn't work. Some of the military soldiers tried to but it didn't work for them either."

Envy looked confused, "So why did it work for the Fullmetal pipsqueak?" "I'm not sure, but I was thinking that maybe it would work for you, sense you aren't human….will you do it?" Envy looked down, thinking. "I know you need my brother as much as I do, so it would be worth your time." Envy grumbled, "Fine, but I get to punch the crap out of him when I find him." He got up and stomped over to the sword.

"Really? You mean it? OH! Thank you! Thank you!" Alphonse gasped. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. How do you work this stupid sword?" Alphonse pointed, "You just pull it out and that should send you to where my brother is." Envy stretched. "Alright," he gripped the sword. "You owe me for this one Elric." He pulled the sword and a great light enveloped the temple…..

"No, wait! NO!" Ed screamed as the light from the water faded away and he was left in the dark room wondering what he just witnessed. _what was that? Did Alphonse just bargain with Envy to come and find me? And does that mean Envy is in this time now! NO! I won't get a wink of sleep knowing that Envy could be around any corner! And on top of that Zant's minions are still out there looking for me! God, if there is one, why me? _Ed set the bowl down and fell back on a pillow, he instantly fell asleep. Not that worried, is he?

"Time to get up Mr. Robot!" "GHAAA!" Edward yelped as Talo jumped on the bed, waking him. "Get up! Get up! Get up!" Talo cheered as he jumped around. Renado walked in the house, "TALO! I told you to calmly wake him up!" He pulled him off the bed. "It's alright." Ed slowly sat up and squinted at the morning light.

"How are you feeling?" Renado asked. "Just fine actually….hm." Ed swung his legs over the sides of the bed. "EDWARD!" Renado exclaimed. But it was too late, Edward was standing again and smiling proudly "TA-DA!" He walked around the room "Edward! Sit back down before you hurt yourself!" Ed found his shirt and put it on. "No way! I'm gonna check out this town now that I can move." He headed for the door.

"Edward, if you don't come back here this instant-" But Ed had already left. Renado sighed. "Typical boy, well, we better follow him to make sure he doesn't hurt himself, coming Talo….Talo?" Talo was gone as well. Renado laughed and shook his head.

"Mr. Robot, Mr. Robot! Wait for me!"Talo ran up along side Edward, who was taking a good look around the town. Edward turned to him, Talo suddenly stopped short and looked Ed up and down. "What's the matter?" Talo turned to his face, "I may have never noticed because you were lying down, but…you really short Mr. Robot." Edward glared. "Who the hell are _you_ calling short! If anyone's a microscopic parasite it you, you little flea!" "But I'm still growing! What's your excuse, shorty!"

"I'm still growing too you brat!"

"Well your not going to get much bigger if your 15 and that tall!" Ed stood frozen, in shock. He had never thought of that, what if he only grew and inch taller in his whole life! That would be horrible!

"Hey….Mr. Robot….you okay?" Edward nodded, sadly. "Good then I'll tour you threw the town." Talo grabbed him by the arm and pulled him threw the town pointing out various places. Ed wasn't paying attention though, he was in his own world. _Not get any bigger! Not get any bigger! Not get any bigger! _

After a while of tour Ed started to take notice of what Talo was talking about. "And there's Barnes's bomb shop, and there's Malo mart and" Edward stopped short. "Wait! Malo? As in, your little brother Malo?" Talo turned to him. "Yeah, couldn't you tell, my little brother is some sort of evil genius or something!" Edward turned warily to the shop and froze. Staring at him threw the window with his beady little eyes, was Malo. "GEEYAAA!" Edward ran as fast as he could all the way to the spring, Talo looked to see what scared him, but Malo was gone.

Edward panted wildly and hung his head to look at his legs, who were knee deep in the spring. He looked up, this was the first time he had noticed the spring, there were little lights floating just above the water. "What are those?" Ed asked when Talo came running up. "Those?" Malo panted. "Those are fairies!" "Fairies?" "Yeah, from what I've heard, there supposed to have magical healing powers."

Edward looked at them and back at Talo. "Then why didn't you catch one and heal my wounds with it?" "Trust me, we tried. But every time we tried we caught water instead." Edward could confused. "Huh?" Talo sighed. "Trust me we don't get it either." Seriously! It's so hard!

Edward walked up to the fairies and turned to Talo "I just walk up to them they'll heal me?" "Yep," Talo smiled. Edward took a breath and walked closer to the fairies. They suddenly rushed forward and circled swiftly around Ed. "Eee!" Edward yelped and stood as frozen as possible. A second late his eyes widened in surprise as he realized that there was no more pain. He pulled up his shirt and tore of the bandages. "It really worked!"

Edward marveled at his scar less stomach. "Wooh-hoo!" Ed danced around the spring kicking the water in to the air. "I Love Fairies!" Talo joined him and they jumped around, soon the other kids came out side and Ed played with them. Soon they all sat down in exhaustion. Edward sat in the spring. "Ahh, the water feels so good, I just with it were warmer."

Beth, who had come out earlier stood up. "There's a hot spring at the top of the town if you want to take a bath." Edward stood up "Really! That would be great!"

So they went up the hill to Kakarikio hot spring. Edward ran up and put his hand in the water. "It's so warm." Beth came running up the hill, "I brought some towels for you." She handed them to Ed. "Renado said that no one will come up and disturb you, so you can relax for a while." With that the kids ran off and Edward turned to the spring.

Link POV

Midna and I had been searching all night when suddenly I picked up Edward's scent. I pointed to Midna in the direction that it was and I realized that I was right at the top of Kakarikio village. I barked and dashed in that direction.

Myron POV

These minions of Zant's are worthless, I heard that brat a mile away, and I know exactly were he is, he's at that hot spring that all the lazy gorons go to. Good thing I packed a twilight bomb, I'm gonna see the girl of my dreams again.

Envy POV

I had been walking from that temple all night, but finally I saw a town in the distance. I also saw the pipsqueak's foot prints heading to a mountain near there, so I was going to interrogate the town's people when I saw the brat! At the top of a cliff at the mountain I saw him with a bunch of little kids, is he a little pre-school teacher or something now?

Normal POV

_Ahhh, this is so nice… I can see why Winry always wanted to go to one of these. _Edward sat back on a boulder, it was lucky that he didn't trip, he had to remove his Auto mail so that it wouldn't rust. _it's so hard to relax with only one arm and leg. Maybe it would be easier if I just turn in to my twilight form… oh! Crap! Wait I was kidding! _Too late, he thought it so he transformed. "Oh man," she cautiously looked around, even though she knew that no one was coming. she sighed. "Oh, well," she laid back.

A few minutes later she heard fast approaching steps. She turned quickly to see who it was. She froze when she heard to different men's' voices and a dog barking. Seconds later, before Ed had time to react, two men and a dog came running up the slop and to the spring. Ed quickly recognized them, there was Link, Myron, and Envy. They all saw Ed and stopped short.

Even with his dark fur they could see that Link turned beet red and he whirled around to look the other way. _I AM SO SORRY EDWARD! _He screamed. Envy, being Envy, just slowly turned around and was a little pink, he murmured a couple sorrys as he did. The only one who didn't feel the lease bit ashamed was Myron who stood facing Ed. "Are those real?" Stupid question. Edward screamed so loud the intruders cover there ears in pain, seconds later they were sent flying with Edward's Alchemy.

Edward had tied the crooks to a tree on the outskirts of the town so that no one would see them. Edward was still a girl but she had turned her towels into a dress-towel-robe type thing, because her clothes had fell into the water. If I even tried to explain to you how all this happened so quickly there would be only one world for it. Elric-rage.

Edward glared at them, she hadn't tied up Link, but Link looked like he had been tied up, sitting perfectly still, waiting for punishment. There was silence for a long time. "Okay, I'll make this simple," Edward began, holding her sword beating it on her hand like a club.

"Only one simple question," She turned to them. "What did you see?" She hissed. Envy and Link turned to look in any other direction. Myron smiled, "That's and easy one, I saw-" WHACK! "I don't want to hear it!" Edward had hit him with the hilt of her sword. "YOU'RE THE ONE WHO ASKED!" "I HATE YOUR GUTS SO SHUT UP!"

_Did you have to send us flying, Ed? That's over reaction a little don't you think? _Link whimpered. "Shutup, dog breath, your part of the crime too." Link blushed and turned away. She turned to the others, and froze when she saw Envy staring at her. "W-what are you looking at?"

He grinned a little, "Do you know someone named 'the full metal pipsqueak'?" Envy empathized the 'pipsqueak. Edward clutched her sword. "N-no I don't!" she growled. "Are you sure, he comes up to about here." He held up his foot about two inches of the ground. Ed tightened. "Is he one of you little friends?" She nearly brook the handle on the sword she was holding it so tight. "Little he is, he's so small that nobody can ever find him. I was playing hide-and-seek with him and I could never find him, and we were playing in an empty cardboard box."

Ed snapped. "YOU BASTARD! I SWARE, EVERYTIME YOU OPEN YOU MOUTH A GET PISSED! AND WHO ARE YOU SO TINY YOU COULD BLOW ME AWAY WITH A SNEEZE!…..uh! I mean-" "Got you, Fullmetal." Envy grinned evilly.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: New recruits

"Can you please untie us?" Myron whined. " Shut up, pervert!" Edward put on the belt to Link's tunic, he had transformed back and was murmuring curses at Envy who was smirking and giggling at him.

"Will you calm down? Honestly you're such a child" said a voice and Midna popped out of Link's shadow. Envy eyes widened in surprise, but other than that he showed no sigh of shock. Edward and Midna stared at each other for a long time. The rest of them looked back and forth between the two, trying to predict how the would react.

"Bitch." Edward growled. "Baby." Midna murmured. They both smiled at each other and they shook hands, a sigh of approval for 'Frienemies.' "Aw," Myron said. "How cute…I think."

Finally, Edward untied the two men and they all sat down on the ground. They were surprised that Myron and Envy stayed. "What the hell are you both doing here anyway, you especially." Edward pointed to Envy. Envy laid back in the grass. "Your whiney brother asked me to come and find you." Midna turned in surprise. "You never told us you had a brother!"

"I did so! You never listen!" Edward yelled. "Humph!" Midna crossed her arms and turned away.

Ed turned back to Envy. "Why would you agree to some thing like that?" Envy put up his arm up to Ed's face. "Classified Homonculus information." he said in a fake dignified voice. Edward growled and snapped his head to Myron, who jumped. "Why the hell are you sticking around, isn't this when you run away like a coward?"

"I'll have you know that I have a perfectly good reason for staying!" Myron held his chin up. "And what's that?" Ed demanded. Myron remained silent, suddenly Envy laughed out loud. "What's so funny?" Myron yelled. "You! I know what's going on! You've been fired!"

Myron's eyes widened. "H-How did you know?" he demanded. "Your pretty obvious, plus I found this note in your pocket!" Envy waged a small sheet of paper in the air. Myron jumped up. "Give that back!" Envy started to run around while Myron chased him. He started to read the note. "My worthless servant," he began reading. "NO, NO, CUT IT OUT!"

Envy continued, "If you fail again to bring back the little magician, don't bother to come back,"

"STOP, STOP!" Ed jumped up. "LITTLE!" Envy continued, still being chased around by Myron. "Because if that brat is not in my control in the next 24- hours," "DON'T!" "You will be fired, and I will send the best solider I have, one much more suitable for the job." They froze. "Another one?" Midna exclaimed. "More powerful?" Edward said, he turned to Myron. "Who is this guy?"

Myron bit his lower lip and groaned. "This is why I didn't want him to read that thing. The guy's crazy! He'll stop at nothing to follow his orders, I don't know his name, but that's what everyone says about him." They all stood, thinking. "Well, whatever. I bet I can handle that guy. But the question right now is, what's next?" He turned to midna.

"I guess the next step is to find that stone in the mountain?" Midna floated up. "Actually, Link found it while looking for you, but it was hard to get to." she pulled it out. "Great! So, what's next?" Edward grabbed the stone and inspected it, it was blue and shiny.

Midna giggled, along with Link. Ed looked up. "What?" he demanded. "Next on the list is….Lake Hylia!"

"WHAT?"

The group started to head back to town. Finally Ed had enough, "STOP FOLLOWING US!" He yelled at Envy and Myron, who were following at a close distance. "Not way, shrimp. I'm following you tell I get the chance to drag you back to your brother and go home!" Envy yelled back. "Not a chance, I'm going to finish what I started! And don't call me shrimp!"

Envy growled. "Well you better make it snappy, because if you don't finish soon I'm going to physically beat you till your begging me to go home!" "'.YOU!" Ed sang in the most annoying voice in the world. Envy growled and crossed his arms. "And what's your excuse?" He growled at Myron. "I have my reasons…."

They approached the town and they saw Renado step out of the house. "Oh, Edward, there you are! Who are your friends?" he asked. "THEY ARE NOT MY FRIENDS!" Ed exclaimed.

"Do you really have to go?" Talo whined. "We were having so much fun.." Ed leaned down and patted Talo on the head. "I'll come back to say hello someday," Edward was saying his last goodbyes to the people of the village, who were all grouped at the front of Renado's house. Renado gave Edward a bag of supplies. "Be sure to not over do it, and watch over you're friends." Renado gestured to them, they were standing on the outskirts of town. "I will." Ed turned to leave. "Wait!" Collin shouted.

Edward turned back. "If you ever see Link on your journey, will you tell him to come visit." Edward looked down at Collin. "I sure will." he smiled and with that he turned and left the town. "If you ever need help with your arm, come and see me!" Barnes called to him. "Sure thing!" Ed yelled still walking. They all waved good bye, except Envy, who rolled his eyes. Finally the group left the town, but there was one problem.

"GET LOST!" Edward howled at Myron, "I can understand Envy sticking around, but you need to get a life!" Ed waved a hand to shoo him away. "I'll have you know that I have a right to be here! You're the reason that I lost my job in the first place! Besides, I want my revenge on Zant too!"

"Who said we were going to get revenge?"

"No one, but at least let me help make him angry! I can help you with finding stuff for that potion thing! I know this lands geography by heart! Come on, please?"

"No way!"

Midna sighed. "Your such a child, Edward!" Edward whirled around to her. "How many times are you going to call me that?" Edward jumped and turned back to Myron, he was kneeling at Ed's feet. "PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!" "FOR THE LAST TIME, GET LOST!"

"Come on pipsqueak, this guy could be useful, quit being selfish and let the guy come!" Envy leaned heavily on Ed's shoulder. Ed shook him off and looked at all of them. "All of you? Even you Link?" Link barked. Edward glared down at Myron. " Try anything and you're a dead man." Myron jumped up. "Thank you! You won't regret this!"

Edward turned and walked in a random direction, "I have a feeling I will."

Soon the newly formed group had reached Hylian bridge. "Are you sure this is the right way?" Envy whined. Edward glared at him. "Yes! This is the way I came before!" He pointed down at the lake. "See?" Envy wasn't convinced. "Then why do you keep looking around like that?" Midna floated off of Link's back. "Isn't this the place you got attacked by that moblin?"

"Yeah, that's right. He was HUGE! I don't think I've ever seen anything bigger!" Edward stretched. "Oh, I know him!" Myron said. "His job is to capture or kill anyone Zant tells him to." "_Great!_ It's really nice to know that he was doing his job." Ed said sarcastically.

"Well, let's go." Ed jumped up on the side of the bridge. "What are you doing?" Myron gasped. "It's a short cut, come on." With that he jumped off before anyone could stop him. Midna shook her head. "Crazy," she murmured, but Link jumped down to follow him anyway, Midna on his back.

"Come on, pedophile." Envy grabbed the resistant Myron and jumped on to the side of the bridge. "Wait! WAIT!" Too late, Envy jumped, dragging Myron by the shirt.

Edward splashed to the surface of the lake and looked up. "GHAA!" Ed tried frantically to swim out of the way but he was too slow and was crushed into the water by Link. Ed came back up coughing only to be dragged back under when Envy and Myron came a'crashing' down.

They all sputtered there way to the surface. Edward glared at them. "Thanks a lot, you jerks!" "You're welcome." Envy mocked. Edward growled and they began to swim to land. Suddenly, Edward whirled around and punched Myron in the face, everyone froze with shock. "What the hell was that for?" Myron snapped. "If you haven't noticed, I'm a boy you bastard!" Ed splashed him in the face.

"What are you talking about?" Myron wiped the water from his face. "You grabbed at me, you boar!" Ed howled, face red with embarrassment. "I did not!" Myron snapped. Ed kicked him. "You just did it again!" Myron howled. "No I didn't! Both my hands are on the surface!" Silence.

"…..But if it wasn't you…then whose-" "EDWARD, MY LOVE! 3" I bet you can guess who burst out of the water and started bear hugging Ed to death. Envy gave a smug smile. "Well, it looks like you moved on from that Winry girl." "SHUT YOUR TRAP YOU BASTARD!" Edward yelled as he tried desperately to pull away from Rumon's grasp. "OH! YOU CAME BACK TO SEE ME EDWARD! JUST LIKE YOU PROMISED!" "WHEN DID I PROMISE THAT?"


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Finally a night over

"For the last time, let go!" Edward pushed Rumon off him for the hundredth time. They had reached land, and of course, Rumon had to take the group to see the King, obviously to spazzed out to see that Ed was traveling with the same man that attacked him the last time he was here. Edward had tried to say no, but it was hard to say no when you're being dragged by your arm. "Come on, pipsqueak, don't you want to hold hands with your girlfriend?" Envy ruffled Ed's hair most disrespectfully. "I swear I hate your guts!" Ed swiped at Envy and he dodged.

"Eddy, are you going to stay a while?" Rumon clung back on to him. "No, we are not, were getting the ingredient we need, then we leave." Myron sighed and threw nearly all his weight on Ed's shoulder. "Oh little Edward, how are you ever going to get threw life speaking to women like that?~" Edward glares at him, and he shutup. Rumon sighed. "Honestly Eddy, how are we gonna take care of the children if your never around?" "WHO SAID ANYTHING ABOUT KIDS?" Ed pushed her off again.

Midna, who was pleased that she didn't have to hide, giggled at Ed. They approached the top of the waterfall, and as they entered, many of the Zora's who saw Edward bowed and whispered to each other things like 'it's the prince' and 'the prince has come back.' Rumon paid them no mind. Envy whistled in amazement. "Look like the pipsqueak gets the royal treatment." Ed glared at the homunculus.

"Daddy! Edward's back!" Rumon called as they entered the royal chamber. "EDWARD MY DEAR SON!" Out of nowhere Edward was swept of his feet and pulled into a bear hug. "GHA!" Edward yelped. The king hugged him strongly, laughing and chuckling about how he was right and knew he would come back. Envy, and Myron stood there stunned, not sure what to think of the situation.

Rumon giggled "Daddy, your swaddling him." The king chuckled and set the stunned alchemist down. "Sorry my lad, I got a little excited." He ruffled Ed's hair with a mighty hand. "Father, they came to find something." Rumon smiled. "Of course! Anything you need shall be yours my boy!" The king gave a hearty laugh.

Envy tried not to burst out laughing at Ed, who still stood stunned and panting. "T-thanks, where looking for a-" Ed was cut of as the King spoke again. "But first you must stay the night! You must be weary of your traveling, I shall prepare rooms for you." Midna cut it. "No no sir, we really must be-" "I shall not take no for an answer, plus you still want to study the Hylian language, no Sir Edward?" Ed sighed, "yes that's true but." "Well then by all means stay the night and study to your hearts content!" Envy twitched his eye. "Hold on a minute, we're not wasting another night in this place, I've got a tight schedule!" The king looked at the homunculus. "And who is this?" Envy glared. "None of your business kingy! And for your information-" Ed covered Envy's mouth with a hand. "Yes your majesty! We'd be happy to stay the night." Ed nods quickly.

Envy shoved his hand away and turned them both around away from the king. "Are you nuts pipsqueak?" He hissed. "There's no way I'm letting you stay with these fish people! I want to get back to are world as soon as possible and this isn't making that happen any faster!" Ed glared and ignored the pipsqueak comment.

"Have you forgot these people basically own the lake? There not going to let us near there unless we make them happy!" "How bout I beat them until they let us?" "Sure, you have fun fighting an entire species of zora!" Envy pondered this. "Fine!" he hissed. "But if I have to do anything more then stay here I will beat you more then I already plan to!" "Fair enough." Ed rolled his eyes. "Something the matter boys?" The king loomed over the two. "Oh uh, nothing your majesty." Ed turned back to the king.

The king smiled. "Well, I seems you and your friends are soaked from the lake, my servants will get you dried off." With that the servants came out and took the group with them to get dry. Everyone thanked the king, excepted for envy who just followed looking like he wanted to murder something.

The servant girls chattered with Ed about the things that had happened sense he left, almost ignoring the other guests, but Ed was almost family to them, and royal family at that. Edward just nodded and tried to be on his best behavior, which was hard with Rumon still clinging to him. The servants took them to a room, then Rumon and the servants left them alone. The room they were in was a large room with a table and a few towels along with some chairs.

Envy sat down in a chair grumbling. "These fish people are annoying." Myron, being a cheerful weirdo, laugh, rubbing a towel in his hair to dry off. "Oh come on, this will be fun~" He sat next to envy, who was gloomily hunched over with his elbows on his knees, not bothering to dry off. Edward undid the tie in his hair and dried it with a towel. "I think your just not use to the attention Envy~" he laughed teasingly.

Envy scowled. "Oh whatever pipsqueak." At this Ed threw a towel at envy's face, which envy caught before it hit him. Midna floated over, leaving Link in the corner, who was shaking the water off him. "Do you two do nothing but argue?" She rolled her eyes. "Well we're not exactly friends." Ed took off his shirt and started to shake the water out, grumbling.

Myron shook the water out of his shirt, then sighed. "Edward-chan?~" Ed turned to him and raised an eyebrow. "what?" Myron held out a twilight bomb. "Would you consider being a-" "No way in hell you perv, and get rid of that thing!" Ed reached for the twilight bomb, Myron held it away from him. "No~ its mine." "Dammit gimme!" Ed grabbed his arm to pull it down, then Myron grabbed Ed's other arm to keep him from grabbing it and they both struggled to get what they wanted.

Suddenly Ed slipped on the water and they both fell to where Ed was on the ground and Myron was on top of him, arms still pushing at each other. A girl servant then walked in, and she froze. "HIGH YA!" She blushed wildly and ran out, randomly mumbling apologies that could still be heard down the hall. Silence stayed there for a minute….

"….ppphhhhfffffffffff HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA" envy and Minda burst out laughing and Ed and Myron sat up blushing awkwardly. "Oh man~ I that was Rumon that walked in, she would have kicked Myron's ass!" Midna laughed wildly and made Envy laugh even harder. Link sighed and shook his head, and if he could smile he would be.

After a dinner with the Zora, the King and Rumon took them to personally teach Edward some Hylian in the library. While Ed learned, the rest read various records and book that the library held, except for envy, who was bored as soon as they walked in. Envy snoozed in a chair while the rest worked.

They stayed up late into the night and Ed was progressing greatly. "And so then you can…hm?" the king raised an eyebrow and gave a low hum of surprise, Ed had fallen asleep still holding up the book. Rumon gave a quiet squeal of delight and the rest of the group looked over. "He's so adorable~" The King laughed. "It looks like we should all be getting to bed."

Myron came over and picked up Ed. "Yeah, its been a long day." The king grinned. "I'll let my servants take you all to your room." He clapped his hands and the servants appeared and bowed. Then they beckoned the group to follow and they all left the library to get to sleep.

Midna turned to the king before she left. "So we'll be able to search the lake tomorrow?" the king nodded. "Of course of course." Midna bowed and followed the others. They were taken to a large bedroom that had three large beds. The servants left and Myron put Ed on a bed and Link jumped up and curled up next to him. Midna laid at the end of the bed. Myron yawned and laid down on the bed next to that one and went to sleep. Envy relaxed on the other bed and looked out the window, knowing that they were being watched but saw no reason to say anything.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Wet n' Dirty

"Ahhhh~" Envy gave a loud yawn and scratched his head. Ed gave an annoyed face as_ she_ tighten the belt around Link's tunic. "You're obnoxious." It was early morning and the group was getting ready to head out to the lake. Myron leaned on Envy and gave Ed a disapproving look. "You could be nicer to the guy." Ed turned to him. "And you're no better then him!"

Myron sighed, "Come on, get over it~ I didn't do anything that bad~" Edward glared. "You're right! It wasn't bad, it was horrible!" Early in the morning, Myron had woken up and was feeling bored so he decided to have a little fun. So, he 'accidentally' dropped a twilight bomb, and the scene unveiling now is the end result, and, of course, Ed was not happy.

Envy pushed Myron off. "I think you're the more obnoxious one in this room." He growled. Ed put on her coat and tried her best to cover up her chest. "What are you doing?" Minda asked, floating around. "We need to get to the lake as soon as possible, so it's not like I can wait around till the bomb's magic wears off, and I defiantly don't want the Zora to find out about….this." Ed looked down, embarrassed.

_That's true that would be just on more problem on our hands._ Link nodded, making a sound like a sigh. "Alright then, lets go quickly and quietly." Ed said, flipping up the hood to hide her black hair. "Don't worry sweet cheeks, I bet no one's even up at this time." Myron said, putting an arm around Ed. This got him a punch in the stomach.

Ed, with everyone following behind, opened the door and stepped out, looking around. "It looks like everyone's still asleep." Edward whispered. "That's lucky." Minda commented. They quietly made their way down the hall, Ed still kept her hood down incase someone woke up. They turned a corner toward the exit.

"AH!" Thousands of Zora's stood in the hall to the exit of the domain, including Rumon and the king. "Good morning, Sir Edward and friends." Said all the servants, lined up in a row and bowing. "Uh….G-good morning.." Ed squeaked, trying to deepen her voice as much as possible. "Eddy!" Rumon squealed, and ran up to Ed, arms out wide for a hug. "I'm so sad that you have to go-" Ed grabbed Rumon's arms and held her back. "Y-yes, I'm sad too."

Rumon gave a confused look, but decided to ignore her strange behavior. "Now all of you be careful when you go into the lake. Okay?~" Rumon started to ramble for a few uncomfortable minutes, but finally Envy growled, "Yeah yeah yeah, lets go lover boy." He yanked Ed away from Rumon and shoved passed the princess, the others following behind, leaving Rumon with a stunned look on her face.

"Watch it Kingy." Envy dragged Ed pass the King and out the exit into the morning air. "Uh…come back soon, my son." The King said, a bit baffled by Envy's rudeness. "Y-yeah, thank you!" Ed called. And they left, down the mountain path to the lake. "That boy has the strangest friends." The King shook his head and the Zora's went back deeper into the domain.

When they were out of sight, Envy stopped dragging Ed and she took of her coat. "Phew, I hate to say this but, nice job Envy." Envy rolled his eyes, "You were taking too long, besides, and they were about to find you out." Myron smiled. "Well, now that we're out of there, we can enjoy ourselves~"

Ed shivered. "Please don't say that in that tone." She handed her coat to Midna and with a snap of her fingers, Midna made the coat vanish. "Okay okay, so" Myron walked next to Midna. "what are we getting here at the lake anyway?" Midna thought for a moment. "A scale from a sea serpent." Myron stopped. "S-s-sea serpent?"

Edward smirked. "You scared, perv?~~" Myron humphed. "No way, I'm not scared." Envy smirked too. "then you can be the first to go in the lake." Myron gasped. "That's so cruel!" "….Hm?" Envy suddenly stopped and looked further down the slope. Edward turned to him. "What?" Everyone stopped and turned to Envy, whose eyes were locked down the slope as if in a trance

"…..It's nothing." Envy closed his eyes and started down the slope again. "Come on, let's hurry up before the fish people follow us." The rest of them stared at the back of the homunculus, wondering what had just happened. "…..Come on…" Ed jogged to catch up with Envy, and the rest of them followed. "Envy…." Ed walked next to Envy and made sure the others weren't close behind.

"You know something. And you better goddamn tell me." Envy remained silent for a minute, and Ed was about to say something again when envy spoke up. "Remember that letter that came from the perv's boss?" Ed nodded, then her eyes widened. "Bingo, ever scene last night I've had this feeling that we were being watched. And it got really strong just a second ago….I think this new guy is at the lake."

Ed looked down the path to the lake. "What should we do?" Envy shrugged. "Go down there, its not like we can do anything," Ed remained silent. "…If this guy is as strong as the letter said….I don't want the others to get caught up in it…" Envy sighed. "You want just us to go down there?" Ed looked back at the others. Midna and Myron were talking about random topic. Envy rolled his eyes. "Humans are emotional wimps." Envy cleared his throat, Ed gave him a confused look then a shocked look at what he did next.

"WOAH! DID YOU GUYS SEE THAT?" Envy shouted and pointed to the river. The others ran up. "See what?" Myron cried. "THAT GIANT SNAKE THING THAT WAS HEADING UP THE RIVER!" Minda looked behind her. "You mean the way we came?" "Yeah! We have to go follow it! It could be what we're looking for!" Envy cried. Midna gasped. "The serpent! Come on lets go!"

"OH WOW! NOW THERE'S ONE HEADING THE OTHER WAY!" Envy screamed. "W-which do we go after?" Myron asked franticly. "Okay you, Midnight, and the dog go after the one going up hill, and me and the pipsqueak will go after the ones going downhill!"

"Right!" They said, ignoring the wrong names. With that, Midna, Myron and Link ran back up the slope, leaving Ed and Envy where they stopped. Envy smirked, "They are so gullible." Ed smiled a little. "Thanks…" "Hey hey hey, stop that, I don't want gratitude from you."

They started to run down the hill toward the lake. "Yep, this guy is defiantly down here." Envy said. "Then lets be ready." Ed drew her sword and it glowed a bit. They made there way down to the lake with speed and Envy stopped short right before they reached the lake. He grabbed Ed and yanked her back.

"Ow what?-" Ed was cut short as Envy shushed him. There was silence for a minute, then suddenly the familiar giant boulders struck the ground around them and their surroundings glowed showing that there was no way out. Ed waited for the shadowy monsters to rain from the sky and was surprised when nothing happened. "The hell is this?" Envy said, looking around at them.

Before Ed could answer, a figure suddenly appeared before them, making the scene seem even darker. The figure was tall and wore a white coat, the mask and hood cover his head and concealed his face. He stood motionless, staring at the two travelers. Ed growled. "Hey! Are you the guy that this Ganon person sent after me?"

The figure didn't answer, instead he stood motionless. Edward lost her patience. "Okay then." She gripped her sword and charged full force at the man. She reached him and sliced, but the sword hit nothing, the man was gone. "Wha-?" A hand reach from behind her and covered her mouth. Ed screamed threw the hand as another held both her arms and made her drop her sword.

She heard Envy screams of anger but then heard the crashing of boulders and the man let go of her. "You bastard-" She whirled around to punch him but he was no longer there. Now she saw that there was a shield blocking Envy from reaching her. "Pipsqueak! Behind you!"

Ed whirled around to see the man once again standing perfectly still. "Bastard, stop messing with my head! Who the hell are you?" She growled. The man merrily lifted his hand and examined what was in it, Ed's sword. "What a pretty sword." The man said in a mocking tone. "Too bad its user cant even attempted to use it properly." Ed growled angrily. "Answer me dammit!" The man clicked his tongue. "Quite a mouth the magician has on her."

"Dammit, I'm not a magician! And you better start actually saying something useful or I just might get pissed!" Ed glared. The man laughed. "An young lady shouldn't speak in such a manner." Ed glared more. "You know perfectly well that I'm not a girl! Or are you that much of an idiot that you can't pay attention!" The man shook his head. "Temper temper. It wont matter what gender you are, where you're going, you'll always be a girl."

"There's no way I'm coming with you to a dark hell!" Ed snapped. "Well consider this, I have your weapon, your friend back there is trapped, and three others are being watched by shadow creatures." The man said. Ed growled and tighten her fist. "You leave them alone!"

"I would be happy too, if you-" the man disappeared and then reappeared right behind Ed. "-do everything I say." He said, leaning in a talking right into Ed's ear. Edward stood stiff, rooted to the spot with fear.

Her mind whirled with thoughts, trying to figure a way out of this, but every time she came to the same conclusion. Give up. "….Okay….just leave my friends alone." Ed hung her head in despair, it was over. The man put a hand on her shoulder. "What a good girl you are." Ed tightened her fist and glared at the man.

"I must say that it's good to finally meet you magician, after you ignored my warnings and went with the girl and the beast anyway, I was very eager to see you in person." The man said. Ed's eyes widened. "It seems you finally realized who I am." The man teleported right in front of Ed, towering over her. "I am Zant! King of the Twilight!"

"I'm really sorry coronel, but it was the only way, no one else could get through!" Alphonse cried, hanging his head. Roy Mustang rubbed his head. "You put him at the mercy of the homunculi! If he gets out of there that monster can do whatever he wants with him!" Roy slammed his fist on his desk, making Al flinch. "I wasn't thinking, I just wanted to know if my brother was okay…"

Roy sighed. "Yes, I understand. We're all worried about him, but we can't think so rashly about these things." Al nodded nervously, then he shot his head up. "Coronel! What if you tried touching the sword!" Roy looked up. "What?" Alphonse waved his metal arms with excitement. "Think about it! I couldn't make it though, but that is probably cus I don't have a body! And normal soldiers couldn't either, but what if the reason brother made it through is because of his alchemic power! You could make it threw and help brother!"

"So down Alphonse! We're not sure it even works like that!" Roy objected. "But what's the point if we don't even try it?" Al exclaimed. "I can't just abandon my work here, I'm concerned about Fullmetal too, but I have my own responsibilities to take care of." Al was about to object when suddenly there was a knock at the door. A second later the door opened. "Furher Bradley?" Al and Roy exclaimed, Roy jumping up.

King Bradley stepped in with the same grin on his face as always. "Good afternoon gentlemen." Roy saluted and Al bowed. "Good afternoon sir!" Bradley smiled. "At ease gentlemen." Roy put his hand down. "Uh what can I do for you sir?"

"Well, I was walking by and I couldn't help but over hear your conversation about Fullmetal's unusually situation." The furher said. "Forgive us for being loud, sir." Roy said. "No no, that's alright. I was more concerned about what you were talking about rather then the volume, and I think that Alphonse has a point. I think it would be a good idea for you to go after Fullmetal." King Bradley said.

"B-but sir-" Roy was cut off. "You mean it? Oh thank you Mr. Bradley sir." Alphonse bowed. The furher laughed. "No need to thank me, I was merely stating my opinion." There were shouts from outside the room and the furher sighed. "Whoops, looks like I should go." The furher walked over to the window. "Sir?" Roy wondered what he was doing. Suddenly the furher opened the window and leaped out.

Al and Roy stared in shock, but realized that this was pretty normal for the furher and turned back to each other. Roy rubbed his temples. "Well…you heard the furher. You might as well take me to this temple of yours." He sighed. "Really? Oh thank you coronel! Let's go!"

Within half an hour or so, Al and the coronel reached the temple and stepped inside. There were signs that people had been investigating the temple but no one was in right now. In the center stood the now most infamous sword in the military. Roy sighed. "Alright, lets get this over with." With that, the coronel reached out, and touched the sword.

**OMG! I CAN'T BELEIVE I STOPPED WRITING! . IM SO SOWWY! Well i hope you will forgive me and enjoy the next chapter! 3**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: A friendly, bloody face

Edward groaned in agony at the pounding in his head as he awoke. The bastardly Zant had knocked him out after revealing his identity. Wait….him? He? Edward opened eyes and looked down and saw that he was in fact a he. _But that's impossible, wouldn't Zant take me to the realm of the twilight as soon as he caught me? If not there, then where am I? _Ed made a move to turn his head but found that he couldn't. "What the hell?" He voice was harsh, scratchy, and pleaded for water. He could feel rough metal scraping against the skin around his wrist ankles and neck. _Dammit, does it have to be so tight? I'll kill that masked idiot for the marks these'll leave. _The shackle were tight, and he found the chains were short enough that he could not move. _Well, I guess I'm stuck here._

He observed what he could in his position. It was dark, he could only see about a few inches in front of him, the air was damp and cold, as if he were outside. The ground, he shifted his feet slightly, damp too. _Well, at least its not a hard, cement cell. _His stomach felt empty and he sighed. _How long have I been out anyway? _He took a deep breath but stopped short and tried not to hurl. _Oh god what is that smell? _Indeed there was a thick, disgusting smell that filled to whole room and stung his eyes. He wondered how he hadn't noticed it until now. _Tight chains AND a disgusting smell? That bastard's gonna pay!_

Suddenly there was a burst of flames as several torches were lit all at once, he squinted at the light. "Well, well, well, the little magician has awoken." said a voice. "THE HELL'D YOU JUST SAY?" Ed howled, and coughed and his parched throat. His eyes adjusted to the light and he looked to the figure standing in front of him. Zant stood before him, helm shining in the bright light and his long cloak concealing his form. "Ew, you should stay in the darkness." Ed mocked and voice croaking, trying to not appear weak even in the state he was in.

"Don't mock me boy, your not even in the position to breath without given permission." Zant growled, stepping forward. "Well that's defiantly true, doesn't this room have air freshener? Or is it you who's making that horrible smell? In that case, take a bath bozo!" Ed growled, the amount of annoyance in his tone raising. But Zant merely laughed. "It seems that spending three days with out food or water is getting to you. Well I can't let my guest be in such a 'pitiful' state" He said, emphasizing the pitiful part, making Ed's blood boil. Just then a man stepped forward with a bowl of water in his hands. Ed couldn't help but look at it longingly.

The man came and offered the bowl to Ed. "Here, drink." Zant said gesturing to the bowl. Ed started at it, then smirked and looked at Zant, an evil glint in his eyes. "You think I take charity from the likes of you?" If Zant could glare, he probably would be because he growled and snapped his fingers and the man with the water shoved the bowl to Ed's mouth, forcing him to drink the cool liquid. Ed struggled and squirmed, the chains rattling and grinding against his skin. He realized in horror that the water had a strange taste and odor as it was shoved down his grateful throat.

After a long minute that man with the bowl step back and Ed gasped for breath. "The hell was in that you bastard?" He howled, a new level of volume in his voice. Zant laughed once again "You'll find out in a few seconds."

"The hell are you talking about-" Ed stopped short as a violent surge of pain ran through his entire body, he didn't even have time to scream before it was over, a deep throb stung his head as his body went limb, but he stayed conscious and bared the pain. "W-what's happening?"

Zant ignored the question. "Cut him loose and bring him." With that, he left the room and Ed heard the jingling of keys as they started to release him. He was to weak to even raise his head as the chains were opened and he plummeted to the ground, landing with a light thump, his head twisting to the side. He noticed now that he was indeed outside, but in a tent. _Were we traveling somewhere?_ He decided not to focus on that as his body was lifted and dragged out of the tent.

It was night time outside of the tent, Ed had his head limp and facing the ground so he had no idea where they were going, nor did he really care. He was busy trying to figure out how to get out of this predicament. But no possibilities came to mind. The soldiers suddenly hurled Ed into some sort of caravan and he hit the wooden floor with a hard thump. "Ow! Watch it you morons!" Ed glared, but felt a bit silly since he landed facing the opposite direction of them.

"Quiet magician, y-your in to position to insult us." A solider said. "It's Edward! Not magician! And I'm not a magician god dammit! I'm an ALCHEMIST!" He shouted, and was surprised when he heard a bit of a gulp of fear. Then he realized it. _They don't actually know if I can use my alchemy….._ Then he got that mischievous smirk we all know. He heard the soldiers hesitantly get into the caravan, he heard the flick of reins and the caravan started to move. "Hey, you soldiers!" Ed called. "W-what?" One of them called.

"Help me sit up." He said flatly. "No way!" The other solider said. "We don't take orders from you!" Ed smirked. "Oh really, are you sure? Don't make me us my mighty powers on you!" Ed said, in a intimidating voice. "Y-you can't fool us!" The first one said. "Y-you have to be able to move to use your powers!" Ed gave a evil dark laugh. "Foolish mortal, you have no idea of the power I have!" He said, clearly having fun with it. "Now help me or you will regret it dearly~" He growled.

"Yes sir." They said and hurried over and sat him up against the corner of the caravan. "That's more like it." He smirked as the soldiers stepped away, trying so hard not to laugh. The soldiers repositioned themselves at the back of the caravan, trying not to make eye contact with Ed. Comfortable now, Ed observed the landscape that he could see now that he faced upright. Outside the caravan he saw that they were in an open field and a large mountain could be seen not to far from where they were. _We must be passing death mountain. _

"Hey, you two." Ed called, in a bit nice tone then before, but the two soldiers still flinched. "Where are you taking me anyway?" They hesitated, clearly unsure if it would be wise to give out any information. Finally, the younger looking of the two spoke. "G-Ganondorf wishes to see you."

"Well I know that much, but where the hell is he?" Ed asked.

"He resides deep inside Hyrule castle." Said the older of the two soldiers.

_Hyrule castle? But, I was there just a few weeks ago! And there was no sign of him!_

"H-how long has he been there?" Ed asked

"A few months, but he was recovering after he came back from being sealed in the twilight mirror._"_

"Oh…." Was Ed's only responses, not understanding what the hell they were talking about. He decided not to think about it, but he still had sometime else on his mind.

"But, I thought that Ganondorf only had those twilight minions, what are you two doing, working with that guy?" this seemed to make the soldiers uncomfortable, and almost angry.

"Trust me, alchemist, it was not our decision….Me and my son," He gestured to the younger solider. "We were just normal soldiers that guarded the streets of hyrule city, but unfortunately, one day we were sent to the palace to guard Princess Zelda….and that was the day that Zant decided to attack. Him and his dark minion bastards. Only me and my son lasted more than a few minutes.. they, thought they could use some good human soldiers to be spies, so….they threatened to kill us and the rest of our family if we didn't cooperate. We've been serving Zant ever sense…."

Ed stared at the two with new found respect and pity. "Sounds familiar…." He muttered. The two soldiers turned to him, startling Ed with their interest in the comment. "How so?" Said the younger solider. "Uh well uh, I-I'm in the military to, back in my world, I don't want to be there but I do what I have so that I can learn more about alchemy, so….." Ed spewed out, a little self conscious under there stares. "Your world?" the younger said. "your from a whole other world?

_Here we go…_ Ed sighed and started to tell the story of the past 17 chapters, cutting out most of the …..disturbing parts…. By the time he was finished the two soldiers were staring in amazement. "You mean Link, the guy that saved that boy in Kakarikio and helped Zoras and Gorons?" Ed blinked. "Didn't know that he was so popular."

"Are you kidding? It's the only thing that we soldiers talk about these days!" the younger's eyes sparkled. The Father of the two laughed. "Calm down, You're making the boy uncomfortable." He said to his son. Ed was surprised that he was now referred to as 'the boy' instead of the more devilish 'alchemist' or 'magician.'

The younger stood and went over to Ed and picked him up and set him sitting up with his feet dangling at the edge of the caravan and his back against a crate. "Here, you can have a better view from here." He said smiling. "oh uh, thanks…" Ed said. "So Edward, your helping out the person that can save this country, that's a good enough reason as any to help." The father stood, and the younger followed. "Son, are you prepared for what might happen if we do this?" The older solider said. "Defeating Ganondorf is the only way to save our family."

Edward wished he could look at them to see what the hell they were talking about, but these thoughts were shattered as a glass vile full of liquid was shoved to his lips. With a grunt, he unwillingly gulped down the substance until it was gone, then it was removed. "The hell?-" Ed turned and glared at the older solider that shoved the stuff down his throat, then he gasped "M-my body!" He realized, as he moved around, that he was given the antidote. "B-but-" He turned back to the soldiers, only to have a small bundle of cloth shoved into his hands. "Now get out of here! Quick! Before Zant realizes what is happening!" Said the son.

As they spoke, there was a shout from the front of the carriage and it began to stop. "Go! Now!" The father grabbed Ed and roughly shoved him off the cart. "But you'll be killed." Ed cried as he stumbled. "Don't you think that we were prepared for that before we gave you the antidote! Now go! And don't look back!" The son yelled. Ed stared into their eyes, filled with appreciation and guilt as he turned and darted into the trees off the road. _Thank you, you are kind_

A moment later the sound of charging feet came close to the caravan and shouting was heard.

Edward, filled with curiosity and worry, turned and looked back at the caravan. As soon as he did, he heard a blood curtailing shriek and gapped as a twilight monster grabbed the younger of the two soldiers and tore his body in to, blood splattering his father's shocked face. "YOU BASTARD'S!" The man cried, tears flooding and making the blood turn watery and pink.

_No…_ Zant grabbed the older solider and yelled something

_Why? _Zant hurled the solider to the ground in rage

_Why? _Zant barked orders to a group of twilight monsters that stood behind him

_Why? _The monsters sniffed the air and ran toward the trees were Ed hid.

_Another scream was heard as Ed turned away and ran as fast as he could. _

"_DAMMIT!" _


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: And so you have arrived

Edward ran as fast as he could threw the dense forest, constantly glancing behind him to see how fast the twilight monsters were approaching. "Dammit!" He hissed, forcing his legs faster and faster. The monsters were nearly upon him. This was insane! Ed was by far the fastest person he knew, but the paralyzing drug had slowed him down, not to mention the fact that he had hardly eaten or drank anything in a long time. Not only that, but the agonizing truth that he was the reason the two soldiers were dead still enveloped him with sadness.

"I'm really starting to hate this place!" Ed howled as he whirled around while clapping his hands. He pressed his palm to the ground and sparks of lighting erupted from the dirt as the alchemy created a stone wall that blocked the monsters' path. He panted and smirked as he admired the smooth surface. But he swore as the monsters began to become visible at the top of the wall. "These guys just don't give up-"

But suddenly in a flash of movement, something small and quick, suddenly whipped around some of the monsters and they fell dead to the ground. Whipping and snapping was all that could be hear as the rest of the monsters collapsed and evaporated into dark sparks. Ed had tried to follow the movement, but he could merely gape in awe as the twilight beasts were destroyed. "What the he-" he was cut short as the monsters' killer suddenly stopped moving and was visible to Ed.

"A s-snake?" Ed murmured, staring at the killer's slithering form. It was a large cobra that's scales were a dark emerald and eyes were deep pools of black, it stared at Ed as it sat on the wall, its body still stiff as if ready to attack, its pink tough flicking in and out every few seconds. Then, it lunged, flying right at Ed from what seemed an impossible distance. "OH SHI-" Ed was tackled to the ground and hit it with the back of his head with a hard thump.

Ed began to panic, he closed his eyes and turned his head away, prepared to be attacked or eaten. "H-hold on! Come on you don't want to eat me! I taste like oil and metal! It won't digest well! You'll get food poisoning!"

"Eat you? Well, I suppose you could make a light snack, but you're so _tiny_, almost skin and bones!"

"C-colonel?" Ed opened his eyes and saw not a snake, but colonel Mustang smirking down at him. "W-what the hel-"

"You looked like you needed some help. " Roy said. Ed had to smile in relief up at him. "Colonel….Than-"

"!" Roy was suddenly punched in the face and he was hurled into a near tree with a "OOF!" and a bang. Birds scrambled away as Myron clung to Ed's head with his arms wrapped around it. "MINE YOU SNEAKY BASTARD!" Myron growled at the nearly dead Roy, leaving Ed staring at the colonel with a face that plainly said, 'holy fuck….'

(pardon my language but it was the only way to describe it XD )

After that tragic seen, Ed was suddenly hugged by Midna from behind and Link charge over at wagged his tail, barking furiously with glee. Envy came next and started painfully grinding his fist into Ed's head. "Lookie hear, so the pipsqueak survived."

"Gah! Stop it stop it!" Ed howled trying to punch the homunculus in the face.

"We were so worried!" Minda cried, half with relief and half with anger. "Me, Link and Envy never stopped looking for you! Luckily Link finally got your sent! Oh Edward!" She hugged tighter.

Ed felt so grateful, but then something hit him. "Hey wait! Where were you while they were looking for me?" Ed growled at Myron, who was still hugging his head. Myron looked at him smiling, "I was mourning your loss!" he whispered in Ed's ear. "Gross! You smell like alcohol!" Ed held his nose in discussed and punched Myron in to the tree right next to Roy, who was still unconscious.

Envy seemed to right then notice Roy, "Who's that guy?" he asked. "YOUR KIDDDING!" Ed howled.

Later they were all piled on a small stack of hay that laid on a wagon heading toward Castle town, Roy and Myron still unconscious. Ed nibble thankfully on a loaf of bread as they approached the town. Envy was not amused. "Why do we have to come to this place again? I thought we had to go to some cloud place next." he growled, Midna and Link seemed curious too.

Ed remained silent for a minute, staring at the half eaten bread loaf in his hand, then he said, "There is something I have to do…In the meantime you three can go to the bar and see if Telma can check on the colonel."

"And Myron too right?" Midna asked.

"He'll be fine." Ed growled.

"WHO THE HELL IS TELMA?" Envy shouted so loud the wagon driver turned around and shushed him.

"You'll find out when you get there!" Ed hissed at him as the cart pulled to a stop at the bridge to castle town. They all hopped out of the cart, Envy carrying both Myron and Roy over his shoulders. "So where is this bar that you were talking about?" Envy asked. "Midna and Link will show you the way, I got to go take care of business." they thanked the wagon driver and started crossing the bridge.

"Have you thought about how to get pass the guards? Their probably still looking for you." Midna asked, riding on Link. Ed stopped short, chewing on bread. He swallowed. "It'll be fine." he said, and kept walking. "You didn't think about this at all did you?" Midna sighed.

As they crossed the bridge, Envy behind the others, Myron began to murmur in his sleep. "Oh~ I missed you so much baby~" he muttered as his dangling hands groped Envy's butt. Without even a glance Envy hurled Myron off his shoulder and into the moat surrounding the town with a splash. Envy just walking with out looking once at the moat. Ed and Link stopped and turned around with questioning looks.

"What?" Envy snapped with a relaxed look on his face, he put a hand on his free hip. "What was that?" Ed asked. "And…where's Myron?" Envy just kept walking and when he reached Ed he put a hand on he's shoulder. "You're the one who said he would be alright." With that Envy walked passed them, adjusting Roy on his shoulder.

Ed turned a bit pale and glanced down at the moat. Sighing, he turned back to the entrance. "Come on," he said to Link, who was still looking in horror at the moat. Midna looked a little amused.


End file.
